Body Mind and Soul
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: Freak: Unusual happening; a person who dresses, acts in unconventional manner...does that mean seeing the dead? Most likley. I'm Chloe Saunders and this is my story... *R & R* *Give It a Try...* CholeXDerek...
1. Prologue

**~Summary: Chloe knew she was always different for more than one reason –her stutter, and seeing the dead. It was always hard for her to fit in anywhere or to be normal. Her Aunt Lauran's (Chloe's guardian) boss relocates her, causing them to move. Chloe is devastated knowing it will all be the same like her last school, not knowing where she belongs and being alone. But what she didn't expect was it will change her life for the good, maybe for the bad. She meets a group of kids who share the same thing, there just as different. Now Chloe is forced in a world she never knew of. Dealing with her hunted house, the reveling truth of the kids she meets, and the truth of her mother's death….**

**~A/N: This is my first time writing a Darkest Powers FanFiction, so I hope I did not disappoint anyone. Also I want to have everyone the same age, and fifteen is way too young, so EVERYONE will be seventeen.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers. The most talented author however dose…Kelly Armstrong…**

xxxXXXxxx

**Body Mind and Soul**

**Part I: Moving**

**Prologue:**

A loud joyless laugh curled around the half-light room, warming me to the bone. "Chloe, smile for the camera, that's right baby look this way." I smiled sadly. My mother's sun kissed blond hair was twisted in a knot, held with a small clip, her smile wide, radiant and soft. A baby the size of a watermelon was lying in a crib, with soft silky pink blankets. Wispy blond hair curled tight to the head, blue eyes half closed, pudgy legs kicking –me. The camera was zoomed in, my mother's long slim fingers playing with the curls. "Smile for daddy… God she is so beautiful." A deep voice chucked. "Of course she is honey. She is half me and half you, after all." The camera was rocket a bit until my mother's face was in view again, her eyebrow rose. "Now who is being a bit cocky?" My dad laughed, "Only for you love, only for you."

My mother disappeared from view, replaced in her spot was my dad. The baby let a cry of protest, drowning out my dad's cooing. His tan hands picked me up, holding me in the air. My mom zoomed in on the both of them. The wailing slowed until it halted, my dad smiled, his light brown eyes crinkling in the sides, he blew raspberries on my stomach, a few giggles were escaped, "that's daddy's princess."

"Chloe,"

I jumped, fumbling with the remote I paused the film, "w-what?" I blew out a breath and repeated. "What?" My aunt Lauren rounded the couch I was occupying, arms crossed. Her blue gaze went from the paused television to me fingering the remote.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" She asked me.

"I…uh…"

How to answer that?

Really I don't know why…I just feel better when I watch all the family films, better but not whole, I still feel sadness the size of a solid golf ball, but not watching…I just could not do. Sometime I'm afraid I will just forget everything, her…him.

My mother had passed away when I was younger, in a tremendous car crash. My dad on the other hand is still alive and healthy. However to me he's been dead ever since we had got that dreadful call that changed my whole life. Most people who lost a loved one act out in different ways. Maybe alcohol would be one way to smother the sadness, or locking themselves up with depression another way. My dad had jumped into work. The way to push all the pain back was for him to be so busy he had no time to think at all. He had passed over all the tears, the grieving, and jumped head first into pounds of work. Now he was some hot shot lawyer, and soon on his way to owning his company. And what did he do with me? He handed me over to my very willing aunt. With all the work he did, I would spend time home alone after dark, cook for myself, and fend for myself. Finally he had decide the best thing to do is hand me over. I bailey even see him now.

"I don't know." I said, honestly.

Aunt Lauren walked over to the television and clicked the off button. "Come, dinner is done."

I threw the remote on the couch and followed my aunt to the table in our very bright kitchen –the walls were a sunny yellow. Sitting on the table was a pizza box half open, two plates holding a few slices of greasy pizzas, and a few cans of cold sodas. I still was reasonable for the cooking around here. My aunt just never picked up the skill, so sometime we would order out.

Biting into the tip of the pizza I moaned, amazing….

"So…" My aunt spoke up; breaking me out of my pizza trance I was in. Licking my lips I looked up. And froze, oh…something big is about to happened. I can feel it.

I placed the gooey pizza on the plate. "What?"

"I…uh…" She picked up the can of soda, swigging tiny sips, "wearemoving." She muttered around the lip of the can.

The words were jammed together, but I heard perfectly fine, and I really wished I hadn't. "What?"

The clink of the can hitting the table was too loud in my ears, my heart was beating too fast to be considered normal, I had a feeling it was trying to claw its way out of my chest. Maybe it would attack my aunt Lauren for her unwanted announcement.

"Chloe please you have to understand. I tried to get out of it, really I did. But my boss wants to relocate me. And as your guardian you have to come with me. I'm so sorry."

"But…I can't…you know how badly my stutter can get when I'm scared or nervous. The kids around here finally left me alone about it."

Yes. I have a stutter I was cursed with. It started happening after the death of my mother, whenever I feel pressured, nervous, or scared out of my wits I can bailey string a whole sentence together without looking like an idiot. And I hate it. It makes me more of a freak then I already am.

Ah, the other reason why I am also considered a freak is a lot more complicated than a speech impediment. Something you would find in a horror movie, and would never expect for it to happen to you in real life, I sure as hell didn't. And even after it all started I still don't know what I am, or even why.

I can see dead people.

How scary movie of me, huh?

It started the day I became a women, I know, I know, after you get your period, you should get bloated, craps, or mood swings. Not some freaky ass power. Lucky me,

Not.

I can't control it, and it happens when it happens (I have gotten used to the whole ghosts popping out of the blue thing without the screaming). I never had the guts to look deeper into it. I just try to ignore it the best I can, and keep a closed lid on it, so no one finds out, ever.

My aunt sure as hell has no clue. And it's going to stay that way.

"Chloe, I know this will be hard on you. But think of this as a way to crawl out of your shell, and to work on the stutter. It won't go away until you do."

I didn't respond just picked at my half eating pizza, my hunger was long gone now. I stood from the table. "I'm not really hungry anymore. I'm headed to bed, okay?"

"Sure."

Wonderful, sleep I really need the sleep, almost out of the kitchen I paused when my aunt stared to speak again, "were leaving shortly, next week so start packing, okay?"

I nodded and hasty left the kitchen…any change this was one crappy dream?

Ouch!

Slamming my elbow on my door jamb was the answer to that one.

Nope,

xxxXXXxxx

So… worth a review? I sure hope so….;)


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

"Junk,"

"Junk…"

"_Junk…."_

"What are you doing?" I yelped in utter surprise, stumbling back. I reached for something to grasp onto, the only thing was the thick base pole of my lamp. Grasping the cold solid pole I halted the fall that was sure going to be painful or leave wicked bruises. I blew out a breath, when I was steady. "Holy. Crap…" I panted.

My Aunt Lauran had a funny expression on her face, a mix between amusement and worry. Not completely sure if she wanted to laugh at me for my clumsiness or see if I was okay, she picked the latter. "Chloe are you alright?" her eyes looked at me, still clinging to the pole; face planted to it, then the pile of objects on my floor I recently threw there.

"Yes…" I said around the hammering of my heart. "Did you know how much junk I have? Way, way too much," I said to her question gaze.

Since the news about moving, I've holed myself up in my room this week, dealing with all the packing. It's been gruesome I can tell you that much. So many t-shirt –old, new, and ones from back when I was a kid, new jeans, ratty jeans, sneakers, and object's I had no clue I even owned. When did I get a bop it? So I made it my sole mission to get rid of all the kiddy toys, and stuff I had no reason to keep before we moved, kind of like starting a clean sheet in a way.

That was what my aunt had walked in on.

My aunt smiled and shoved through the pile, until she plucked one item up, "Ha, have you ever figured this out?" She was holding up a three D cube, with painted unorganized color squares'. A Rubik's cube, the worst 'effin device that was invented, to me at least

I winkled my nose in distaste, eyeing the complicated cube. Dryly I said, "Nope, but who has?"

She puckered her lips and said. "Me." She sounded way too smug.

In response I threw one of my old t-shirts that had Donald duck's face printed on it. What? I had a huge Donald duck fetish when I was younger. "That would be because your scary smart."

She laughed and chucked the cube back in the growing pile, were it belong. The thing gave me a super headache. It deserves to be trash, stupid cube. She peeled the shirt off her, and held it up, cocking her head to the side, lips curved up. "I remember this. You used to _love_ Donald duck. I think you have a stuff doll of him somewhere." I blushed; thank god no one was around to hear that. I tugged the shirt out of her hands and threw it in the pile.

"_Donald duck?" _

At least I thought no one was around to hear it. My widen eyes survey my room, tying to locate the eerie voice, nothing showed, yet. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Alright time to kick the aunt out. "Uh…w-w-why don't y-y-you let me finish here." I said. Aunt Lauren looked at me confused, her blue eyes thoughtful. I usually don't stutter around her, or anyone I'm okay with.

"Sure…" she said slowly, backing out of my room, "where talk later then."

When she was gone I let out a breath. I placed my hands on my thrust out hip. Narrowing my eyes in impatience, I really had no time for ghost time today. Most ghost come to me for help. Of course finding someone that can actually see/hear them is like finding a tiny needle in a hay stack, so when a ghost dose happened to stumble across one, they cling onto you until you hear what has to be said. It's a thorn in my ass.

"Where are you," I grumbled.

A whoosh of cold air hit me from behind, "right here."

I shrieked and rounded on my heel, hand clutched to my chest in fright.

A boy the age of nine scared the hell out of me. Great, I am really not cut out for this sort of thing. I love scary movies, watching them, writing them, I even want to be a director at some point –scary movies. I just never in a million years planned on living storyline like one of the scary movies I watched.

His blue-green eyes looked up at me; thick long eyelashes framed his slant shaped eyes. Round rosy cheeks and the small tilt to his lips showed innocence. He was a cute thing, decked in a hockey jersey, and light blue jeans, grass stained his knees. The thing that made my stomach turn upside down was the deep gash on the side of his face, his brown hair gazed it. A head wound mattered with blood.

"Hello," he said kindly.

I jerked my head up and down in greeting.

Oh man….

He bounced on the balls of his feet. "Wow…you can see me, how super cool." He looked around my room, eyeing the pale pink walls, then the girly clothes. "I'm Ryan."

"Chloe…" I said slowly. Keeping one eye on the open door, on case my aunt made a sudden appearance and the other on the kid, who was pumped up with caffeine or something… "Can I help you?"

He paused and looked at me. "I…don't know." He said thoughtfully, confusion masked his youthful face. "I...I've been walking around for some time. Then I was popped up here."

"Where were you before?" I asked.

Ryan's eyes darted down to his scuffed up tennis shoes. "Watching over my family,"

Ah….

"Ryan what happened to you're…" I pointed to my head, where his gash was.

"I was hit by a car. My older sister was watching me, and my ball rolled in the middle of the street, and while she was talking to a friend I went to get it. The car was way too fast." He looked up at me, "I think she blames herself."

I kneeled down locking eyes with him. "Ryan is that why you can't move on?"

He nipped on his lip hard, but nodded. "I love her. She has to stop blaming herself, and move on. I don't blame her."

"Why…why don't I talk to her for you, explain what you told me, so you can move on peacefully."

"Your do that?"

"Sure, tell me something only the two of you know."

He tapped his chin with a finger. "She loves to paint, but I only know, our mom never thought it was a suited job that will get her far. So Jenny has a stash of paintings and paints she keeps in the attic under a lose floor board. Tell her about it, and have her promise not to give up on it and I love her, please."

I smiled sadly, "I will," I promised, teary eyed.

And right before my eyes Ryan stared to dim, the edges of his face flickered, becoming nothing but a blurry image, then ever so slowly he popped and then he was gone, a whispered 'thank you' washed over my pale skin, and I swear a brush of lips gazed my cheek.

xxxXXXxxx

"That was the last of it." My aunt said, closing the boot of her car.

Today was the day… moving day. The weekend that followed the packing week was just as hectic. I did talk to Jenny for Ryan like I promised, the other day. At first look she looked dead herself, lack of sleep really did a number on her, when I had explained the visit I had with her younger brother, she went fidget and was about to kick me out, until I explained the paintings…Then she burst out crying. I had visited her with a dried t-shirt and left with a soaked one, but she needed it. I just hope she took my advice, seek some help, and not give up on what she loves, for Ryan.

I usually don't go around helping the ghost that visit me like this. If I did, I would never be left alone, word dose travel even in the undead. But I made an exception just this once.

"Yup," I said, rounding the car, and hoping in.

Once on the road, I dived into the cheese-it box, crunching on the yummy squares. My window was scrolled down; the breeze blew my blond hair in crazy tangles, I closed my eyes and just let the ride consume me.

Sometime later my aunt spoke up. "I almost forgot, when you went to the store early today to get snacks for the road, a lady was looking for you."

I cracked an eye open. "Huh?" confusion colored my tone.

"Yeah, her name was Jenny, she wanted me to give you this-"with one hand firmly on the wheel, her free hand slipped in her purse "-here it is." She chucked something at me.

I licked the cheese of my fingers, before picking it up off my lap.

A photo,

Ryan was leaning on a hockey stick, smiling, his eyes glittered more blue then green in the photo from the round sun. I flipped it over; in neat scrawl were the words 'thank you for everything.'

"So…" She asked, wonderment ringing in her voice.

I smiled, "just a friend." I said simply.

I guess this power wasn't all bad….

xxxXXXxxx

Dusk was thick around us, as my aunt drove the car up the long driveway of our new home, killing the engine she peered out the widow. "Nice." She mutters.

She was right. It was.

The house was bigger than our last home, two stories high. Painted between the colors green and violet, mixing to a lovely color, a huge porch wrapped all the way around, with smooth stone steps, wide windows, with white and sliver trimming. The house was wedged between lush trees, and bushes; it had eeriness around it from being enclose in the tress.

It was perfect.

I followed my aunt to the trunk, plucking up one of the heavy bags, "alright grab what you need for tonight, it's too late to bring everything in. We can wait until tomorrow to do it."

Good, I was so tried; I need to crash, badly.

Inside was just as perfect as the outside. I could so see this house staring in one of my scary movies…

The downstairs had a kitchen, a hall, living room, and one bathroom. In the living room was a big fireplace, a gold metal outlined it, the rugs a plush blue. The kitchen's floor had cherry hardwood flooring; everything else black, the countertops, refrigerator, and cabinets.

Upstairs had three bedrooms and another bathroom. I choose the one across the bathroom. Inside was empty of course. The rug was the same blue as downstairs, and it had a single closet in the far corner, and one lone window, out looking the backyard.

"You don't mind sleeping on the floor until your bed gets here, right?"

"It's fine." I said, already on the job making a blanket made bed.

"Okay, I will be in the next room, if you need me. Have a nice night."

"You too,"

She left the door half open. When she was gone, I opened my bag. Picking out a pair of night clothes and my hair brush, I placed the brush by the blankets, and quickly changed into my clothes, once done I plopped on my 'bed' and went to grab my brush. However the brush jerked away from me when my finger tips gazed it. My mouth dropped open; I crawled to get it, but once again it moved.

What…? This was new.

We played a bit of who can get the brush first, until it cluttered to the floor. I stared at the now still brush in bewilderment.

Then a girl giggled….

xxxXXXxxx

_Huh….any guesses on whom that can be? _

_Review, if you enjoyed this chapter….pretty please._

_And the gang will be in here very soon, I promise, either in the next chapter or the one after that, so the more reviews the quicker the updates…. _


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

I was walking new ground here, never before have I ever contacted with a ghost that could actually move things. It put me on edge. What if this was a pissed off ghost, one full of malicious, cold and bitter to the bone? Who wants to inflicted some serious damage, rather that anger was directed at me or not, maybe it had vicious revenge on the mind, which would be a huge problem for me. I survey the dark room, looking at every nook and corner, nothing yet. I tenderly picked up the hard brush, and said quietly, "Uh….w-w-who's there?"

A girly giggle responded.

Well that was one responds I didn't care for…

I stood up then, stamped out the scared part of me –what a big part too– and instead the angry side slid in, clicking into place, "Who are you?" I said more fiercely, determine to find out. "Show yourself, _now._"

Only thing I heard was loud silence….the old house was rattling from the wind outside; my aunt's breathing was steady and low from the next room over. A ticking of a clock somewhere in the house was a constant tick, tick. I've never been that scared of darkness or of frighten quietness, the fact that I could see dead people and my obsession with scary movies was the reason for that. But I felt uneasy at the moment.

The blinds to my window swished shut with a single snap, blocking out the nail shaped moon. The room was darker now, and eerie, perfect time for a menace ghost to get revenge at last, oh….

Just then a cool breeze floated around my bare numb feet, and ankles, a sharp chill tiptoed down my spine, and a tingle of fear took a hold of my body, "Boo." A breathy voice swirled around the shell of my ear. I shrieked, unclenching my fist, dropping the brush, it cluttered against the carpet floor. Hands pressed to my pounding chest, I peered into the darkness.

A girl about the same age as me, with long-colored blond hair, bright child like eyes, and a wide friendly smile stood in front of me casually. Her skin was pale, her deep purple nightgown brushed against her knees, where the tips of her long toe socks ended, "Scared you." She said with triumph, her lips curved in a smile of victory.

"Y-y-yes you did." I managed to choke out.

My raging heart was proof.

She giggled, wiggling her toes. She then looked around the room with interest. Her eyes went from the pile of blankets to the window. "This used to be my room, you know."

"Sorry." I said more calmly now, picking up my brush.

She waved me off, perking up a bit as she said, "No it's fine. Pretty wicked sight, right?" she tilts her head in the direction of the window. I nodded slowly, and looked down at the brush in my hand, griping the brown handle. Her eyes went there too, 'Oh… sorry about that, I just needed some fun, you know?"

"How did you even move it? You're a ghost." I blurted.

Her wide teeth smile vanished; in its place was a closed lipped smile, her bright eyes dimed a darker shade. I had no clue what caused that expression, but I felt really guilty. She seemed so sweet and innocent –forget the fact she did gave me a heart attack, for fun. But oddly I felt like crap that I was the cause of whatever pain I mistakenly inflicted on her.

"I'm Chloe." What a way to change the subject…

However her smile was back, "Liz."

"How-"

"Chloe?" my aunt's voice coated with sleep spoke. I looked over to my half open door, where she was peering in with beady eyes. She cocked her head to the side, "I thought I heard you talking to someone…"

"What? No…I was…" I looked down at my sloppy 'bed', "Sleep talking…"

She ran her hand through her bed head, a look of confusing on her face, usually I don't sleep talk, I knew it, she knew it, but the late hour had her saying, "Oh….well alright. Try to get back to sleep, then."

When she was gone I looked back over at Liz….too see she was also gone.

xxxXXXxxx

"Toast?" my aunt asked when I dragged my feet into the kitchen.

"No." I said shortly, slumping in my seat.

Today was the first day of school for me. My head was a constant pain from the lack of sleep. My stomach was aching with a ball of nervous. So I was not in the best of mood, plus the thought of food, made me want spur vomit. Yeah I was that nervous.

Aunt Lauren put her news paper on the table, and looked at me. "You will be fine." She reassured me breezy. Sometimes the confidence she had in me outstand me. Sure in my old school I had friends, not a whole lot, but a few. But I was always considered the quit one who stutters.

"I know." Half-lie,

Aunt Lauren then got up, balled the news paper in a crumpled ball and chucked it in the trash, murmuring how stupid it was. "Only good for the comic strips," she then turned to me, "Well let's go." She snagged her car keys of the table, headed toward the door.

I stood up, and slung my bag over my shoulder, with a shaky hand, "Right, let's get this over with."

The ride to school was quit; the tunes to the radio had a calming effect on me. When we got to my new school, my aunt turned to me, tucking a blond piece of hair behind my hair, "don't worry, your do fine."

I nodded and stumbled out of the car. I hope so. I really, really hope so.

The wheels of the car scatted rocks, as she took off. A lot of the students were already casting me curious looks. In a cowardly move I down casted my eyes to my sneakers, avoiding any eye contact, and walked towards the open doors. I can't wait until this is over.

xxxXXXxxx

"Chloe Saunders, can you please stand up and introduce yourself."

I was not going to like this teacher at all. The first half of my day went good, to my surprise, most of the teachers let me be. Quickly introducing me themselves, and then efficiently switching the spot light off me, I liked it that way. This one on the other hand…I had a feeling she lived off of torturing her students. Maybe her life was so boring; this was the only way to living it up. It sucked because she teaches my favorite subject, English.

With shaky legs I stood up. Twenty three pairs of eyes turned to me, "I-I-I'm C-C-Chloe S-S-S-Saunders." I winced at my stutter, cursing it. A few of the student giggled, my face went scarlet. In my haste to sit back down, I almost fell, a few more laughed. I slumped lower in my seat, wishing I was any were but here.

"Very will then. Now everyone-"

I tuned her monotone out. My eyes swept the room, until I landed on a girl who was a few seats ahead, watching me intently. Her pretty hazel eyes were narrowed, her full lips pursed. I quickly looked away, but I could still feel her gaze on me, hot and burning a hole right through my head. What was her problem?

When the bell singled, I let out a breath, shoved my books in my bag, and sprinted for the door….knocking right into something.

My butt landed hard on the floor, the air left my lungs in a _whoosh. _

A male groaned,

I scrambled to my knees, eyes so wide you could see all my white… Oh my god! I just ran down a boy. He sat up slowly, shaking his head. He had blond spiky hair, arranged neatly, and warm friendly eyes, with an overall handsome face, the image of girls flanking his side at all times flashed through my head. I could tell he was one of those boys, his eyes then flicked to me.

"I'm s-s-so sorry!" I said, beyond embarrassed.

He pushed up to his feet, "Hey, it's cool," He flashed me a wide smile, helping me up too.

"No damage, see." He turned half his body one way then the other.

I smiled in pure relief. Well that was good.

"I'm Simon."

I blew out a shaky breath, slowly I said, "Chloe."

He opened his mouth but snapped it closed when an unpleasant voice spoke behind me, "Already flirting with the new girl, sick."

"Tori," Simon growled, his face tuned into a scowl. Oh, his face looked not right with that expression, almost unusual.

It was the girl from before, who gave me dirty looks throughout the whole English class. I looked from Simon to Toir, feeling like I just walked in the middle of an ongoing battle. She then looked at me, blond head to my toes, with a full on sneer.

I really want to know what her problem was.

Uncharacteristic of me I was going to ask. But then the whole hall went hush, like a heavy fog. I looked around in bewilderment. All the students still in the hell seemed to make a clear path right in the middle. Confused I watched.

Then I saw why.

A guy, one huge guy, about 6'3 at least, with thick muscles hidden under baggy clothes. Inky black hair hung around his strong stony face, books tucked under his one arm. He walked purposefully down the hall way, ignoring all the gawking of the students –something I have a feeling happens a lot– Then his lively green eyes flicked over here, slowly settling on me.

"That would be my brother Derek." Simon said happily, and unaffected.

Well…I did _not_ expect that…

xxxXXXxxx

First I like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, you have no idea how happy it makes me, and I'm glad you all like it so far…

Also….Yah! She had met up with some of the group. Rae may or may not be in this story (she was my least favorite in the book). But if she is, she will appear in next few chapters.

Please, please review if this chapter perked your interest, so I know. The next chapter will be out soon, (already working on it)

Thank you!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

_Something was not right…. _

_My free blond hair was blowing around my neck, the tips finger light on my cooled flesh, my feet were chilled, and my toes were icy popsicles. Looking around, I realized I was in the heart of the woods. Dark trees cluttered together, ominous and taunting, and so tall half concealing the pale yellow glow of the oval moon. The soil beneath my naked feet was squishy, seeping through my numb toes. Why was I even here? Why not in my bedroom? The breeze then picked up, carrying a voice with it, spookily, "Baby…not save…" _

_I stilled my breath, that women's voice so soothing, and gentle was so familiar, and then yet almost like a strangers. _

_Mom…?_

_I had no time to pounder that, because just then a sharp growl….had me running. I was there then I was whipping past tree after tree, blindly trying to get away from whatever my instinct told me was not saved. My feet pressed into the dirt below, sticky wet. A deep howl pierced the night air, rebounded around, caging me. I ran faster. _

_I whizzed past identical trees, feeling like I was going no were. Pounded thumps could be heard behind me. I stumbled as I ran faster, too horrified to look behind me. I yelled for help, shouted over and over aging that my voice was raw. "Chloe…so sorry," That voice again so close to my ear, the sweet breath brushed against my ear, a puff of breath._

_A large shadow jumped overhead, I looked up still shocked. I skittered to a stop. A body of a wolf, so black, it was almost hard to see, a flash of white pointy teeth bared to me, the dot black nose winkled, lips curled in a fierce growl. I stumbled back terror-stricken, I grasped, a ball of bright light flash through the woods, sparkly white. The wolf wined, and cowardly bowed his head, ears flat. Then a blurry figure appeared between two trees, the face and body was unmarked, with flowery bright hair, to the waist. "Baby…not save anywhere," It whispered in a soft tune-like voice, "seek out the help before they come for you."_

"_Who are you?" I breathed. _

_The bury figure stared to fade, "NO!" I yelled. A feeling of dread dropped in my stomach like a bomb, I felt lost. _

"_So sorry," _

"_Please come back!" _

_With a crack of a small pop it was gone; I screamed….The wolf tuned searing me with bright green eyes… _

"Chloe!" I jerked awake bolting up out of my bed. Sweat soaked my skin. My aunt was watching me with horror, wide eyes, filled with restrained tears.

"What?"

"You were screaming bloody murder." She wrapped her arm around her bathrobe, "Saying…mom and help over and over again. You also said wolf and the color green a few times."

I blew out a breath, willing my hands to stop shaking. I was in my room again, I was saved, I kept repeating. I glanced over at my alarm clock on the night stand. The numbers blinked six o'clock. I looked back at my aunt who still looked spooked and ash pale. "I'm sorry, just a dream." I explained softly.

"Okay…must have been some dream…" She backed up, her slippers scuffing the carpet, "you should be getting up anyways for school." She was out the door before she could even finish her sentence. Great is my aunt seriously staring to realize how much of a freak her niece really is?

I pushed off the soft blankets ready to start my day.

I've been going to this school for almost two weeks now. So all the looks have finally dimed down some, which is good, also I have found a new friend, Simon. After I prowled him down in the school hall on my first day, we've become somewhat close, he was sweet and nice, forget the fact he was a huge flirt but I had a feeling that was just a part of Simon. His brother on the other hand…gives me the undecided chills. I still remember the first time I meet him.

"_Hey bro," Simon greeted the looming figure._

_Derek gave him a curt nod. But his green eyes were on me, prodding me, something about that gaze had me backing up. His eyes scanned me head to toe. Not in the way where he was checking me out, but to seize me up, it unnerved me. _

"_This is Chloe, your brothers new play thing." Tori spoke up, snotty. _

_Really, I forgot she was even still there. _

_Derek eyes pieced me, "I-I-I'm Chloe," I stuttered dumbly. _

"_I figured." He said in a deep voice, pointy glancing over at Tori before swinging his eyes back to me. I felt like I was rooted to my spot, half me wanted to run, the other half…wanted to stay. _

"_I need to talk to you." Derek grumbled, grabbing Simons arm. _

_He nodded, "Chloe don't go anywhere. I'll be back." _

_I mutely nodded. The two shifted a bit away, far enough that whatever the two were talking about was falling on death's ear. I studied the both of them. Brothers….that really shocked me; the two were so different in looks and personality. Simon was so friendly, open and cute. Derek seemed so closed off, fierce, and all hard edge in the face. Not cute, but not ugly…more ragged beautiful. _

"_Not blood brothers," a voice spoke._

_I snapped my head to Tori who had a grim smile on her face, "What?" _

"_Simon and Derek aren't blood brothers. Simon's dad adopted Derek awhile ago." She explained, picking at her nails broadly. "You had that look, the one everyone has when they find out the two are brothers…" she looked up then, her eyes unblinking, "…disbelieve, confusion, wonderment…" She shrugged then. "Anyways, I'm out." Without a backwards glance she stalked down the half empty hall. _

"_Hey." I jumped and looked over a Simon who was on my side now "Let me show you to your next class." He said urging me down the hall. I looked around, until my eyes landed on Derek who was watching us. He slowly backed up. He then spun on his heel and stride down the hall with his long legs._

In the time I was zoning out. I managed to throw some clothes on, and brushed my teeth. I thumped down the stairs but came to a sharp halt. My aunt was standing by the front door, brown pocketbook hanging over her shoulder blade, car keys in hand. She was also speaking on her cell phone. Her face colored in annoyance.

Her eyes slid to me. She mummer something to the person on the phone, she then snapped it shut. "Hey, you all ready to go?" She asked, sliding the device in her pocket, my eyes watched transfixed.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Who….? Oh! Just…my boss," she shrugged.

"Okay…"

I silently followed my aunt to the car, momentarily dropping the subject.

xxxXXXxxx

"Hell_o_," Simon's voice drawled out as he placed his books on the table besides me. I smiled brightly, I was so glad. It turned out Simon shared the same English class as me…. So did Tori unfortunately, yeah and those 'looks' are still strong as ever.

"Hey," I said, opening my notebook to a fresh clean page.

The teacher then walked in the class, halting all chatter. She was one teacher _not _to mess with, "Alright everyone I want you all two shut the notebooks and place all items on the floor. I need all of your undivided attention."

They were some shifting around as everyone did as we were told. I shut my spiral notebook and slid it on the floor, the pens following.

"Good. We will be working on a project that will be half of your grade. The good news is it's a partner project, so you will have help. The bad news it will take most of your time in school and out of school. Usually I like to partner you up. But because you are my older students, I will trust that you will make a mature choice, so I will let you pick. Do so now."

Simon smirked at me and slid his desk closer to me "Partners?"

"Sure," I replied.

Simon grinned. We both then switched are gaze back to the teacher.

"A writing project, you will need to be creative. I have a list here of short stories, you will choose the one you want to read, then you and your partner could do a number of thing. I jot down the things you could do." She passed the sheets around. When I had mine I looked it over. One had a list of short stories, then the second page had things we could do, a few of them were simple enough. A few were, we could make our own ending, another was to write our own short story with the same characters, and theme, and drawing included, and plot it the way we wanted. It seemed kind of fun, and me being a writer made it more enjoyable. Maybe Simon and I can choice a scary/suspense short story.

"This seems fun." Simon whispered to me, tapping a single finger on the sheets.

"I know." I agreed.

Simon grinned "Also, I love to draw, so that could come in handy."

"You draw?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah," he said it offhanded. But I could tell it made him proud.

The bell then ringed loud and clear.

"Alright everyone choose what you want tonight as homework, I want everyone to know so we can go to the library tomorrow to get the books." The teacher yelled over the moving students.

I reached down and grabbed my stack of books off the floor, turning to Simon, I asked "So…should I call you about the project…?"

Simon gave me a charming smile, sliding out of his seat "Why call, just come over. I'm a guy I hate talking on the phone."

I and Simon headed for the door "I guess I could do that."

"Oh…you guess?" He teased.

I laughed, "I mean yeah, sounds cool."

"Sweet, just meet me at the front doors at the end of the school day, okay?"

I agreed,

As Simon and I went the opposite way down the hall, my walk slowed as I realized, going to Simon's house meant Derek.

I will have to see Derek.

xxxXXXxxx

So what do you think?

I know Derek was not in here much, but next chapter he will make an appearance….So for the next chapter to come faster, I need reviews….?

Thank you!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

**?POV: **

_Tick… _

_Tick…_

Ruby red nails were a constant tick, tick, tick. The tapered, skilled fingertips clinked repeatedly, in a steady low drum beat against the chunky rimes of the gray-black binoculars she held. The women's painted red lips curved up into a slow, sinful smile. That radiated power that the women no doubt held. Her sharp hawk eyes peered through the round rims leveled on the tiny blond, along with one of the boys, the sorcerer. Excitement, eagerness and anticipation, bubble below the surface, buzzing wildly throughout her bloodstream. This was it. After waiting for so long, it was approaching, yes in a slow snail pace, but still it's almost there, so close. She could feel it pressed iron deep in her bones.

"Small little thing, isn't she?" A male voice spoke the question.

The women switched her gaze to her accomplish. The two were currently held up in a car, parked idly not too far away from the school grounds. The only thing the two could do at the moment is wait it out. That bit bugged her, nagged at her insides. Childish she had no desire to wait anymore, she hated it. But she and her group _had _to wait it out. Everything had to fall into place, perfectly. Striking too soon could destroy everything her and the team prepared. Yes she had to wait.

"Don't let the size fool you," was the clipped replay.

Oh yes. She was a tiny thing. But Chloe Saunders had more power in that petite body then the women had in her single pinky. Unknown to the teen, she possessed heaps of power. She was a danger to everyone around her, family, friends, and strangers, even to herself. Each day that goes by the stronger Chloe becomes. The way to ensure safety is to stamp that power out of Chloe, for good, dead or alive. In the women's book she wouldn't mind either way.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

The women chucked the binoculars at the guy. A protest whooshed from his lips, as he clumsy prevents the smash in the face. Unconcern she snagged the cell phone off her dashboard, a quick glance at the screen, before she flipped the lid with her thumb nail. "Hello."

A slow breath, _"It's me."_

The women grinned with fake sweetness. "Ah…and what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"_I can't do this,"_ A pause, _"I just can't do this."_

This was of no surprise. Guilt. What a rotten emotion to have, a waste really. Why did she agree, if later she was going to question it? Because deep down, she had known this was the best thing to do. But that useless emotion, guilt, had to step in the way, blinding her from the horrid truth of her niece.

"This is for the best."

"_I know…but…" _

"But nothing, we had promised not to harm a hair on her head-" A lie. "You prolonged this long enough. You could wish all you want, but your niece will never be normal. It won't just go away. The faster you accept that, the easier it will be on you."

The caller breathed deeply, a shaky sound, _"I love her."_

The women rolled her eyes, ah…yet another wasted emotion, _love. _Such a pointless word filled of meaninglessness. Some people would say the women processed a hollow heart. Well those people are no longer breathing.

"This is for the best."

"_But I feel like I'm betraying her."_ The caller admitted.

"You aren't your helping. I have to go. But look don't change your mind now, you're too far in."

A quiet sob, _"I know."_ Then a click

A dial tone…

**CPOV:**

"You ready to head out?" Simon asked me charmingly.

"Umm…" I drawled the word out, flipping through the jumbled mess of books in my bag. Oh man, have you ever had a feeling you forgot something, but just came up blank? Yup, I was having one of those _priceless_ moments. I bet Simon thinks I'm some dumb blond, lovely.

"You forgot something?" he asked, peeking in my bag.

"I think…"

He laughed amused, "How do you think?"

Ignoring the jab, I skimmed down my classes in my head.

Math…

English…

Lunch…Uh… no

His-

"History," I breathed out, that 'blank' I had, dissolving pretty fast. Flashes of my History sheets slipping in my vision, along with the homework for tonight Shoot.

I snapped the flap of my bag shut, looking up at Simon. I said clearly, "History homework."

He pitched his eyebrows together, "History?"

"Yeah, stay here, I'll be fast, okay?"

Not waiting for his replay, I stride quickly through the school doors once again. Gotta make this quick. I had no desire to stick around any longer then I have too.

The halls were empty. No doubt all the students already home, lucky them. I curled a blond hair behind my ear, inhaling the eerie silence around me. The school halls looked bigger and wider without the usual cramped bodies, and rowdy noises. A bit creepy too. A nice place for a ghost…

My sneakers squeaked, picking up my stride. I turned a corner, and jogged down the hallway.

"_Patty cake, patty cake, baker's men…" _

Oh…no. Not here. Please not here, anywhere but here. I picked up my pace. My stomach clutched painfully at the thought of a ghost nearby. In my _school _no less. 

"_Why you running? _

A chilled voice curled around me. Not a body, but an undetached voice. I picked up my pace, full out running now. The vibe of something on my heels a constant ach in the pit of my tummy.

_Slam! _

Ouch! I gashed my teeth in pain. Blinding white hot pain flashed through my skull where I hit the door. Palms flat on the History door. I shook my head, before twisting the doorknob of my History room, trembling inside.

The room was empty.

Good.

My sheets caught my eyes, same spot. I leaped over to them, about to grab them. The windows flew open. A gush of wind swished my sheets clean of the table, floating to the ground. "_You dropped something." _A snicker.

Ignoring the voice I stomped on the sheets, I gathered them messy, already half way out the door.

"_Wanna play?" _

"No," I uttered. Walking back the way I had come.

I fast walked with my eyes peeled open.

"_Oh…please, please, pleassse…" _

This cannot be happing! I ran then, fast, my nails dug half-moons into the palm of my hand painfully. Almost around the corner, I tripped….over nothing, air maybe? I threw my palms out, crashing on the pillowed flesh, my face kissing the school halls. My papers scattered the floor, around me.

That. Hurt.

"Running in the school halls?" A voice spoke up, tasking.

I pushed up, peeking over my shoulder.

_Tori!_

She smirked at me, her eyes dancing with sick amusement. She walked over to me, and looked down. I pushed myself up to my knees. What did I even trip on? Looking around there was nothing I could have tripped on…and my shoe laces were tied.

"What…? Where did you come from?"

Tori shrugged, "From a woman." She said bluntly.

"No…I mean…_okay,_ how did I fall?"

She gave me a flat look, "you were running like someone was chasing you, no doubt your own two feet the cause to that one, genius."

_No,_

The word was loud, a protest ringing in my head, bouncing off my skull. An itch that won't go away. There was way more to it. I know.

I got back on my feet again. "Okay." I said, dropping the subject for now. I picked up my falling sheets. Tori smirked and waved her hand in front of her, I swallowed thickly and stride down the hall before her, in a much slower walk this time, her on my heels.

The voice no longer present any longer. I bet Tori scared it away.

Simon was leaning on the wall were I left him, when I pushed open the school doors "There you are….and with Tori."

"Don't worry about me, I'm leaving," she turned her gaze to me, a secret smile played over her lips. "See you _soon_ Chloe."

She shunted down the parking lot, not once looking back, Hopping in the back of a friend's car, the wheels screeched, dust and rocks scattered.

I hooked my arm with Simon and dragged him away from the school, Tori…and the unknown ghost.

xxxXXXxxx

"Nice…" I commented.

In Simon's room, I had a chance to see the art he was always raging about. Really beautifully done. He had some of the art work pinned to his walls. Most of them were comic strips. Detailed to perfection, I loved them, all of them.

When we first got to Simons home, I was a bit nervous meeting the dad. But was pleasantly surprised, he was one of the 'cool' dads, easy going, with killer looks. I now know where Simon got his charming looks from. I was also on edge about seeing Derek again. In school, I bailey saw him. And no I was not avoiding him. Like turning on my heels to take a different path, when he was walking down the same hall, or throwing myself in the girl's bathroom, using it as shelter until he left his locker…Uh right, but here I no doubt had too. Being he lived here.

"Thank you, so what should we do our project on?" Simon asked, jumping on his unmade bed. Simon was sloppy. Unmade bed, clothes concealing his rug, dishes, and papers overflowing his desk. Yeah Simon was one of the sloppy males.

I sat on his spinney chair, shrugging. "I don't know. We can boot up your computer and look through a few things." I suggested.

"Great idea," Simon said.

He moved over to me, booting me over with his hip. I caved and slid over, leaving room. Simon sat his skinny ass in the other half of the space. Good thing we both were small. He was tall, but slender. Unlike Derek who was tall _and _built like a building.

The next two hours, I and Simon surfed thorough the web for some ideas. A few short stories jumped out at us. But nothing was for sure yet.

"Simon! Chloe, Dinner!" Simon's dad yelled.

"Coming!" Simon yelled.

Me and him walked…okay Simon ran, complaining he was hungry. I walked. In the dining room, Simon's dad was already seated, Derek was there too, already eating…and so was Tori…? I stopped in my tracks, looking at her blankly. Was it usually for her to crash in on dinner?

"What…?"

She smirked. "I live here. I'm Simon's half-sister."

I looked at her stupidly. Holy shit…another one. Half-sister, adoptive brother, I looked around wildly on case there were more kids, like maybe a stepbrother or something. It wouldn't surprise me one bit.

Nope all clear.

I took a deep breath, and sat on one of the free seats, across from Derek. Silence engulfed us. The only noise the scraping of forks on plats.

His dad was the first to speak "So Simon told me about the project, what are you kid's going to do it on?"

I tilted my head to look at Simon, who shrugged. "Not sure yet, were looking."

I nod. Looking back at his dad I said "We have a few ideas."

"Yup, Oh, Chloe, I almost forgot I was reading something online the other day that might be cool."

I took a sip of my drink nodding at him to continue. "It's called The House by Amelia Cotter. It's about a girl who can see a ghost that lives in her home or something like that. I didn't read it yet."

My eyes bugged out and I chocked on my drink. I was still a bit haywire form the ghost early so hearing that really got to me. More so then it would of. Simon patted me on the back, as I had my coughing fit.

"Hitting a little too close to home, hmmm?"

I jumped still coughing, squinting to pinpoint the newcomer's voice. Liz. She was sitting on a coffee table behind Derek. One leg crossed, studying her nails. Derek looked at me confused, and then suspiciously looking behind him.

Oh, shit.

"Liz." I stupidly breathed.

xxxXXXxxx

Hehehe…so what do you think is going too happened next? Well you will find out if you…REVIEW!

Pretty please…


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

What did you just say!"

I jumped startled, _clatter. _I watched in horror as my full glass of soda tipped. The plastic cup banged against the table, bubbly liquid a puddle on the table, seeping into plates, and dripping off the table's edge. But worst of all, it went right for Derek, spilling into his lap. Derek jolted out of his chair, his chair pummeling to the floor. The whole room fell into sour silence. So quit you could hear a pin drop. No… scratch that you could hear a light weight paper drop. Derek's dark jeans were soaked through, a big round spot, in the worst place imaginable…between the legs. Oh man.

"Oh…" Liz giggled behind her hand, eyes dancing with mirth.

My eyes darted to Simon. His face was going dark purple, trying to suppress down laughter. He was going to burst any second. The dad's lips were twitching at the side, fighting off a smile of his own. Toir…on the other hand, found no amusement at all. Her hand was balled in a shaking fist, narrowed eyes efficiently gluing me to my seat. Not that I could move a muscle. The embarrassment froze me pretty good.

"Oh. My. God. I-I-I am s-s-o-o sor-r-ry." I spurred out, my face going an unattractive red. Dam, should I help him dry it off? My eyes skimmed his jeans. Nope that would make matters way worse. Can you imagine, _Hey Derek let me help clean up your cock for you?_ Yeah that would go swell, I would never be able to face him again.

Derek grunted trying to dry his jeans with a terry cloth.

"No! What did you say?" Tori demanded again. Now standing up, her pretty face was twisted in agony and anger, eyes flashing dark.

I looked back at her, opening my mouth, and then snapping my mouth shut again at a loss of what to say. What did I even say to get Toir so rattled up? Thinking back a few steps, I do remember muttering Liz…I looked around. Liz was standing next to Derek, a big goofy smile on her face. "Ha! Not so tough now, hmm…?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Wait, do you know him?" I asked surprised. Holy snot, Chloe! Do you not realize you are the _only _one who could see Liz or any ghost for that matter? You would think after unwillingly owning this 'power' for some time now –almost three years, I would think before I opened my blubber mouth.

"Chloe…what are you talking about?" Simon asked confused. Derek even paused in drying his pants to look up.

"Uh…nothing," I rushed out. The same time Liz said "Yes."

I shot Liz an evil glare. "Um, can I use the bathroom?"

Not waiting for a response, I stood up, and jerked my head at Liz, knowing she would follow me. Once in the bathroom I shut the door quietly, I spun on my heels, throwing my hands in the air, I whispered yelled. "What are you doing here?"

She pouted, "Is that anyway to talk to your new friend?"

I gashed my teeth together. I haven't seen much of Liz since the first night in my new home, a few times she would pop up, but that was all. She never stuck around because of my aunt. But out of all the time's to make an appearance, it had to be _here. _Now, I bet everyone thinks I'm some batty teen, who needs to be locked up.

"Okay…but really, do you _know them?" _

"Of course I do, Tori is my best friend. Will was before….you know,"

Oh. My. God...The evil look I received from her was now crystal clear. During dinner I had muttered her dead best friend's name out of the blue. How am I supposed to explain that one? Hell, I really dug myself into a huge hole, haven't I? I darted my eyes to the small bathroom window, maybe I could just climb out of it? Sure it's small, but so am I. I could make a clean getaway. But that won't fix my problem, only prolong it until a later date. Oh, I was so screwed.

"But look. I need to talk to you, hence the reason why I'm here in the first place."

I looked back at Liz. "What?"

Liz jumped, landing on the sink, her legs swinging. "We have a problem."

Confused I asked, "_Problem?" _

"Yes, a big one." She held her arms wide out.

"Okay…"

"Really there is no easy way to tell you this. But _you_ are being watched."

I blinked, once, twice, three times. Now I was really at loss of what to say. I was being watched by whom, and why. Who would be interested in little old me? Unless, someone caught whiff of my 'power' and wants to now capture me and do all types of creepy experiments on me. No, that is imposable. Nobody could find out about what I can do, I have never told a living soul, _literally. _

"But…but what do you mean?"

"A car has been parked in front of the house for a week now, usually after dark. I've kept my eyes on it. It's been the same car each time. I don't know who is in it however, the windows are tinted."

Dread was a bomb in my stomach, my insides a quivering mess. I whipped my sweaty palms on my jeans, trying to wrap my mind around what Liz was telling me. I was having some difficulties. My whole life I was sheltered, always a bedtime, or a curfew, cruising through life without any problems. And, now all of this, first my powers, and then being stalked, and spied on like pray. What gives!

"Maybe it's vampires?" Liz suggested, using two of her fingers as fangs.

I glared at her. "Vampire aren't real….uh, right?"

Liz shrugged, "I don't know, you can see _ghosts,_ how many people don't think they are real?"

This was not helping.

I brushed my fingertips against the lump of my t-shirt, thoughtfully. My necklace, the one that my mother had giving to me when I was a small girl. It was the best gift, one that I've cherished with all my heart, it was the only connection I had to her. But sometimes the tear drop stone would burn through my flesh, nothing major, but enough to feel the heat.

Maybe there was more to the necklace. Could it be connected to the one who was spying on me?

"What are you going to do?" Liz asked.

"I don't know–" A knock had me pausing, "Yeah?"

"Chloe, are you all right? You've been in there for some time." Simons asked. "Derek's not mad or anything. It was an accident. Uh…it was an accident, right?"

I snorted, like I would spill a full drink of soda on Derek for kicks. "I'm fine Simon, I will be out soon, and yeah it was an accident."

"Oh, will good. I'll be at the table, eating whatever survived through the flood, okay?"

"Okay."

I looked back at Liz and waited until I was sure Simon wasn't hovering by the door before, saying "So what are we going to do?"

Liz shrugged. "Chloe, we can't do anything. Getting the cops involved isn't the smart thing to do. You can't really say a ghost told you. And were clueless as to whom is watching you or why."

She had a point.

Blowing out a breath, I said "So we should sit tight and see what will happen?" I really do not like the sound of that. Walk around with caution, not knowing what could happen to me, and who is out to hurt me.

"Yes, I will keep an eye open. Just watch your back, okay?"

I mutely nodded.

"Look, I should get back out there. I bet the lot of them thinks I have bladder issues on top of being whacked. I'll see you later then."

"Okay. Oh and have fun."

Fun, right

I open the door, stepping out of the bathroom, I walked right into a wall…or a person built as a wall. I swallowed thickly as my eyes traveled up the dark jeans, up, up, up, reaching emerald green eyes… Shoot me now.

Derek stared down at me, muscled arms crossed, the black t-shirt stretch over his taunt arms. Now I get the oversized sweat shirts he wore at school. Who knew he was hiding _that _underneath. Not me.

"Uh…"

"Want to tell me why you just had a conversation with 'yourself' in my bathroom?"

It was official. This was the worst day of my life.

xxxXXXxxx

Ohhh...How do you think Chole is going to get out of this one? So…what do you think?

Please review!


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter six:

A girl of seventeen was fanatically pacing the small room she was placed into, _rudely _thrown into was more like it. She never saw it coming, had no change to fight it either, not that she had any desire to, the males were _beefy_ compared to her. The room was an ugly one bed, _no bathroom _space of _nothing. _She was pissed! She screamed, fingertips clawing at her hair. Her lungs burned with the workout, but it felt so good, once she finished screaming bloody murder, she was still stuck in this crappy good for nothing room. It might of felt good, but it didn't help out her situation.

Rae was different, always been different, growing up with something wicked. Something she never even wanted. All she ever craved was to be a normal kid. With a mother who loved her and maybe a few siblings. She got none of that. And now she was locked up.

"Feel better?"

Rae jumped, wheeling on her heels. She glared at the women who entered the room unnoticed.

"Who are you!" Rae yelled out of anger.

The women's face twisted in annoyance. Her body fidget straight, eyes a crazy blue. Rae backed up a few steps, bumping her hip on the bed post. The anger Rae had was shoved to the side by fear that slid in instead.

The women took deep breaths, calming down. "I know what you can do." She stated in a calm voice.

Every cell in Rae screamed, her hands balled into fists at her side, flee she had to flee. This woman can't know what she is capable of doing, nobody does, but her foster mother that is, and even that was an accident. Rae had been mad at her mother, touched her out of anger. All Rae meant do was place her hand on her arm. Her mother had screamed, in fright. Rae pulled back. Rae's mother had three degree burns indented in the space Rae's hand had just been a moment ago. Ever since that day, Rae's mother was scared to be anywhere close to her, the relationship had taking an ugly U-turn. Now whenever her mother looked at her, it was with fear not love. It tore Rae apart.

"You can't."

"I can and I do."

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"I'm Diane Enright. And you are Rachelle Rodgers….also an Exustio half-demon."

Rae clapped her hands over her ears, as if she had not heard. That not hearing those horrid words would make everything alright. Make her normal.

"I'm sorry."

Rae looked up through watery eyes. Mrs. Enright looked honest enough. But wait, she was the one to lock Rea up. But maybe it was for the best, maybe Rae had to be locked up like a wild animal.

"We can help you," Mrs. Enright said softly.

"How?" Rae asked.

"We could help control your powers…and maybe done the future get rid of it completely."

Rae looked up hopefully "You could do that?"

"Yes. Not at the moment, but we can in the meantime, help you control them."

"That…that would be great,"

"It would, but we need your help first."

Rae looked at her wearily, asking "What?"

"They are a few kids like you that have powers. Who are dangerous, that needs to be here. I want you to impose as they friend, and spy on them then eventually help me escort them here."

Rea blinked "Like me?"

"Yes. Four of them,"

Four of them…? They really were other like her. Rea bit her lip thoughtfully, "Rea, you will be helping them, it's the best thing to do, and you know it. Help us, _please._"

Rea made up her mind. "Fine I'll do it."

xxxXXXxxx

"What are you tal-l-l-king about?" I stutter, looking Derek fully in the face.

Derek's bottle green eyes looked passed my head at the closed bathroom door, a frown over his lips, I could see he was thinking deeply, the emotions flicking in his eyes, his face might be one cold stone at the moment, but his eyes was one huge bright sign. He knew something.

"You were talking in the bathroom." He said quietly.

"Oh…I was, ha. No, um…the phone, I was talking to my aunt on the phone." I explained quickly.

"Chloe, there you are!" Simon yelled strider over to us. "Your Aunt Lauren is on the phone, nice lady. She wanted to check in on you, kind of worried I guess."

I could slap Simon! I swing my eyes back to Derek. His eyebrow was raised, oh, great. "Oh. Uh, thank you. I'm just going to…yeah." I ran down the hall. Rushing to the phone that was lying on the table; I placed it to my ear. "Hello."

"_Chloe, I just wanted to know when you would be home."_

I curled my finger around the cord of the phone, "Oh, soon, real soon."

That she can count on. I'm this close at hightailing it out of here. I have a pissed off Toir who still wants to know why I said her dead best friend during dinner, then I had Derek, who heard me talking to 'myself' in his bathroom. I think I overstayed my visit.

"_Okay, honey, don't be too late, have fun."_

"I won't be. Bye Aunt Lauren." I hung the phone up.

I shirked as a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. Wheeling around, I found Derek behind me. Gosh, he had to stop appearing like that. One of these days he is going to give me a heart attack. Then _I _will be the one to hunt his ass.

"We need to talk," he mutters, without waiting for a response he turned on his heel.

A moment of a pause, but then I did follow him…

…to his room.

It was different then Simon's. Derek walls were bare. No sports team, cars, or half naked women, nothing. His bed had shades of greens, his pillows, sheets and blankets. On his desk were school books, a glimpse of those books made me _feel_ stupid. All advanced.

"Chloe." I glanced at Derek fearfully, swallowing the lump in my throat. What was he going to say? Fingering the end of my shirt, I thought over a few things I could say, so he wouldn't think I was some weirdo.

"_Well Derek I have an imagine friend…"_

No!

"_I uh…talk to myself on rare occasions…?"_

What? When I'm going to the bathroom at a friend's house? Grr…No.

No, no, and no! None of that will do. I am so screwed. Second week on my new move too, goodie.

"I might have something for you and Simon to help on that English protect."

I blinked once, twice, three times. "What?" I asked dumbly.

"The English project, I have this book that might help."

Okay, I was confused, what happen to just a few seconds ago. Did he not care at all that, some strange girl was talking to _herself _in his _bathroom?_ I looked at Derek with a critical eye, he looked back broadly. "Thank you?" it came out more of a question then graduate.

Derek nodded and go this book, he then handed it to me. Hesitantly I took it. The book was bulky, the cover apple red. Eleven gold letters craved into the hard cover book,

_Necromancer, _

xxxXXXxxx

So….what do you think? Do you think Derek knows? Please review!


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

_**Necromancy: **__a form of magic in witch to summon the spirit of deceased person, either as an apparition of ghost or to raise them…_

Round, blue glassy eyes skimmed down more, a need to learn gnawing at the inside of my mind, my brain soaking up all the information…

…_Is a method of divination through alleged communication with the dead, _

_Can be a magic of commentated with soul of the dead. It is likely related to the __**shamanism **__witch calls upon the dead, such as sprits of ancestors. Rituals are a common aspect in Necromancy involving magic circles, wands, talismans, and bells. To summon a deceased sprit, it could take up to hours, or even weeks…. _

I slammed the book shut with shaky hands. Never in my life have I ever had a need to devour deep into what I can do. I would never have guessed. Hell, I thought it was a simple thing I could do, a small flaw I had, something small, but it had a _name? _Better yet,a whole _book_?Is there really more I could do other than seeing ghosts, like raise them, or summon a sprit?

Oh my…

Why did Derek even give this to me?

_English project…_

No!

He had another reason why, and it had _nothing _to do with a school project. Hating to admit this, it was way more than just that. I blew out a breath, leaning against the back of my chair, the night I was over Simon's and Derek's house replayed in my head. After Derek gave me this book, Simon had found me. I and he went back to work in his room. I had asked kindly for him to lock his door, so Toir had no way to get to me. I still left her hanging about the 'Liz thing.' Pretty much the rest of the night went smoothly, unadventurous, the way I like it. Leaving however…

_I was slipping on my tennis shoes, when a shadow loomed over me, a dark Derek; he was watching me with intense green eyes, arms crossed over his bulky chest, head cocked to the side. _

"_The book, don't forget to skim through it." He said to me._

_I swallowed nervously. _

_A bit confused I glanced down at my book bag where I safely placed the massive book, frowning. Why was it so importing? Instead of asking, I said. "I won't." _

_He nodded in approval._

"_Chloe here I got your jacket." Simon said, walking into the hall way. "Oh, hey bro, I'm going to walk Chloe home, okay?" _

"_Sure." He muttered. He veered his gaze to me. "Chloe, were talk later." _

_It sounded like a wicked promise then a simple statement. _

_I nodded, and let Simon drag me out of the home. The feeling of green eyes boring into my back, until the door slammed shut. _

"Necromancer, huh?"

I jumpedwith a yelp, startled. I glared at Liz who smiled sheepishly. She had 'appeared' sitting on my desk. "Uh…sorry, so a… Necromancer?"

Ignoring her, I glared at the book, as if this imperfect book was at fault. Well I had to place the blame somewhere right? I was better off not knowing, locked in the dark. Now that I do know my mind was a jumbled mess. Was my mother a Necromancer? Was it something you inherited? Dose my _father _have the 'pleasure' to be able to see ghost? Stupid Derek! I glanced at Liz, she was watching narrowed eyed, I asked. "Liz…what are you?"

Liz frowned, "What am I?"

"Yes. I've never met a ghost who could move things before. That means you had a power when you were alive, right?"

Liz looked away from me, nodding uneasy. "Yeah…Okay…I'm a Volo half-demon." She said quietly.

"What is that?" I asked confused.

"Means, I'm telekinetic… I can move things with my mind." She shrugged. "I was pretty…powerful. And sometimes I just couldn't control it. My whole family was afraid of me. Always tiptoeing around me, afraid to 'set me off.' "

I couldn't even imagine. My aunt and I are close, but I felt like I could never tell her what I have to go through, afraid she would look at me differently, treat me differently. I love my aunt to pieces, but every time I'm about to revel myself, something inside me holds me back. I just don't know what.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, swallowing thickly I asked, "how did you…die?"

Liz jerked her gaze to me. "Chloe…I don't know…I just don't know…."

xxxXXXxxx

The next school day I was going to tag down Derek and demand an explanation on the book, and I was not leaving until I got one. At least that's what I told myself, I also felt pretty confident. But now staring at him, I felt that confidence wined down until it was nonexistent. Derek was at his locker, pulling books from it. I was idly standing next to the water fountain. What was I thinking? I can't do this, but I needed to know, so _badly_. I ballad my fists, and stomped over there fast –mainly because if I didn't do it now quickly, I was going to chicken out. When I was next to him, I spoke, "Derek?"

Derek craned his neck to look at me. Standing to his full height, he replied "Chloe."

I twisted my fingers in knots, mustering up my confidence. "I want to know why you wanted me to read that book." I spoke slowly, and calmly. Defusing any stuttering, it would for sure have the opposite effect I was shooting for.

Derek shut his locker, turning to me, "I already told you, it was for-"

"Save it." I cut in "It had nothing to do with the silly project, I know it. You know it. So don't play any games with me." I guess mad Chloe had a way with words, who knew?

Derek's jaw clutched, a muscle ticked under his eyes. After a long silence, he nodded curtly. "After school, we will talk." He said.

"Why can't we talk now?"

"Because…the school hallway isn't the right place for this conversation. My house after school, meet me by the school door after last class."

"Okay." I squeaked.

Derek tightly nodded, before spinning on his heels and striding down the hall. I just watched open mouthed. Oh…crap.

I spun on my heel also, but hauled to a stop, I almost knocked into a girl, oops. She smiled at me, hauling her bag higher over shoulder. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to almost prowl you over…I'm new, and a bit lost." She said.

New…kid?

I looked her over, now that she disclosed that information. I can see that. I've never saw her around before. She had long dark curly hair, and matching dark butterscotch eyes, she was a least a head taller than me, and unlike me had womanly curves. Oddly she wore fingerless black gloves. I smiled kindly at her, "I was a new kid a few weeks ago. It sucks. I'm Chloe Saunders."

She smiled at me, "Chloe…I'm Rachelle Rodgers, but I go by Rae…."

xxxXXXxxx

**Soooo…what do you think?**

**Please please review! **


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

_Just Derek…. _

My mind kept whispering over and over again, agitate, I still felt a prick of fear however. Yes, it was _just _Derek. But the truth in the matter, Derek frightens me. Just the way he held himself, his fierce knowing eyes, and the permanent scowl, made me scared to death of him. But I needed to know about that book, now that my mind was open about what I am, and can do, there was no turning back.

I nervously rasped my knuckles on the door. I was staring blankly at the pale red door, intently listing for movements on the other side, readying myself for what is to come. Simon had to stay after school, so it would just be Derek and I for a bit, until Simon was released from school. Honestly, I did not like that at all.

The door opened.

Derek's dad smiled at me, brown eyes crinkling on the side, "Chloe." He greeted me.

"Uh… hello, Derek…"

"Yes, he told me you would be swinging by. Come in."

The plan had originally been for us to meet at the school door, but Derek had an early leave. Instead, I walked alone.

He opened the door wider, stepping aside; anxiously, I stepped over the threshold. I toed off my shoes respectably, than asked. "So Derek, where is he…?"

"Follow me."

He led me through the hall, and up a flight of stairs. We rounded corner after corner, square frames hanged on the wall peeked my interest. Slowing down, I studied them. Each one had an unknown woman, with a heart shape face, bright smile, and blue-green sparkling eyes. She was beautiful. And had a grace about her, "My wife." He muttered.

Looking at him, I muttered. "She's beautiful."

"She was." He replayed, navigating me towards a door, grasping the gold knob, "Derek." He told me, nudging his head at the open door.

"Thank you." I walked through, the door closing shut behind me.

I looked around the room.

My eyes went impossibly wide, about to pop out of my own head.

It was a gym. A massive gym. Derek only had on a black wife beater, and a pair of black gym shorts, with thick white strips along the sides like racetracks. He had a small boom box in the far corner, a rock song blaring from the round speakers. At the moment, he was lifting weights, bigger than me. Muscles staining with each pull. Perspiration lined his hair line and soaked the front of his wife beater, locks of black hair damp, stuck to the sides of his sweaty face.

He hadn't heard me yet.

Wincing, I said, "Derek…?"

No responds.

Slowly I stride towards the loud boom box, lowing on the balls of my feet, I flicked the off switch. The room was doused in silence. A slam bounded behind me, as the heavy weights were slammed on the matted ground. I stood, and turned towards him.

Derek's intents green eyes stared at me, unblinking, slowly he said, "You shut off my music."

I locked my fingers together, in one gnarled ball, rolling on toes. "Yeah…" I said, exiting the word out. "Sorry, I did try to get your attention, but you were otherwise preoccupied." I eyed the heavy weights. I had no clue, Derek was that built, sure I knew he was tall, and had some muscles…but he did a pretty stealer job at hiding what he really had.

He had _a lot._

Derek mutely grabbed a towel, which was hanging on a chair, swinging it around his neck. He dabbed at his face with the end.

"Sit." He said.

I took a seat on one of the lift benches, across from him.

Ridged silence wrapped around the both of us, clueless as to what to say. Question's flittered through my head. My mouth on the other hand, stayed sewed shut. Derek's bottle green eye locked unto me, the feeling he wanted me to say something first, squirmed into my belly.

Blowing out a breath, I said. "The book…?"

He nodded,

"How much of that is true?"

"All of it." He said quietly.

I sucked in a big breath. I did have an inking that the book was mostly true, but hearing it was still pretty hard.

"So, am I…?"

"Yes." He paused, then "Look Chloe, I know how hard this is for you…but I need you to answer my question truthfully, okay?"

I nodded wearily. "Okay."

"Can you see dead people?"

The question hung in between us, buzzing around my head like an annoying bee. Never, have I been asked that question. I was so good at hiding the fact that I could see dead people. But Derek, who I have only known, for a few short weeks found out. Swallowing around the lump, the size of a melon, I squeaked. "Yes."

Derek nodded, short and curt, like he already knew.

"How did you…know?"

Derek fingered through his sweaty hair, the slick wet strain's seeping through his fingers. "I just knew there was something odd about you."

Gee, thanks…

"Hum?"

Derek's lip curled at the end, "And then during dinner, you muttered Liz. Liz and Tori used to be best friends, but she had a…accident, and died. This happened before you even moved here, point one. And then you kept staring behind my back, like you saw something, point two. In the bathroom you were having a convention, pausing every so often. The person responding back… point three."

My mouth opened shocked. How could I be so clueless? I was so stupid and careless, the outcome, Derek now knew my secret. Nervously, I wondered what he was going to do, was he going to tell someone?

As if reading my mind, Derek said, "I won't tell anyone,"

That was a relief. Oddly I did believe he would keep this to himself. There was just one question that was bothering me, heaps. "Why are you so calm? You just found out someone could see dead people, Derek, _dead people_?"

There was no way he should still be sane.

Here Derek looked a bit troubled. It was no were near flashing, a small part in his eyes told me. He was holding something back.

I glared slightly, crossing my arms. "I just admitted I could see dead people, something I've hiding most my life. If you are hiding something, I need to know."

"Chloe…I don't know."

"Derek."

"I…"

"It's okay bro. I've got it." A voice cut in.

I looked behind me. Simon was leaning on the door jam, a frown pulling at his lips. He looked troubled too, as to Derek; the emotion was clear as day.

"H-h-h-how much did you hear…?"

Simon joined me on the bench, muttering, "Most."

Chloe…you are so getting sloppy.

Looking at his brother, Simon said. "The reason Derek is calm about all of this is because, you're not the only one with supernatural powers."

My eyes went round. "What…?

He turned to me, "Chloe, I'm a sorcerer."

Oh man, how more messed up could this get…?


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

I shot out of my seat like a bullet, surprised and awed coloring my face. A what…? There is no way, no way in hell… But wait, I could see dead people, _ghost's_ and worst yet I just found out I could even raise the dead, how much of a nightmare is that? There could be so many more things out there, that I have no clue about. Out there in the world could be thousands, millions, harboring strange ability's just like me, and apparently Simon too. Simon was still watching me, nervous flickering in his eyes. What is he so nervous about? That I would reject him? How abused, I could see dead people on a daily basis's, Simon had _nothing_ to worry about. No way would I think differently about him.

Schooling my expression, calmly, I asked "Like…Harry Potter?"

Simon chocked over a laugh, patting his chest with a balled fist, he said. "Yes…sort of, however, Harry Potter is a wizard. I am not."

Red bloomed over my cheeks, as Simon laughed. Oops.

Once he calmed down enough, he asked "So, are you oaky…with this. I don't want it to be too much for you."

I slid back into my seat next to him "Simon, its fine. It kind of feels good. At least now I know I'm not the only freaky one here." I pat his knee. "You're freaky too."

Simon slid his eyes over to his brother, "Yeah, not the only one."

Confused I altered between the two brothers, brows pinching together. The two seemed to be talking in code. Simon's almond eyes narrowed, while Derek would give the tiniest shake of the head.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" Again a voice hacked right through this unusual conversation. It was nasty and all around bitchy. I peeked over my shoulder. Tori stride into the gym, pretty blue eyes locked on her target. Me. Oh man…

_RUN!_

_HIDE! _

"I'm still waiting for an answer. How the hell did you know my dead best friends name? I expect an answer this time. You aren't leaving until I do." This conclusion was followed by a foot tapping.

Gosh, Derek and Simon finding out was enough for me, too much. Little ole Chloe can only take so much. In a span of just one month, I've moved into a new home, found out from the ghost that owns _that_ home, that I am being watched, and now two guys I just meet found out my deepest secret, one I have locked close to my heart, that not even my aunt has any clue about.

I looked at Tori with the dear caught in head lights look. I knew I could trust Derek, why has yet to be seen, and Simon, I without a doubt could also trust, Tori… yeah not so much.

"Uh…."

"Tori leave Chloe alone." Simon spoke up.

"No!" She yelled.

I jumped. Tori had her fists balled at her sides, blue eyes glowing, leering through my head. You look closer you could see she had a slight tremble. I felt bad, I had no right to. Tori made it pretty clear; she wasn't too fond of me. But still I felt bad, stupid emotions.

I had to tell her.

Or it would kill me all night, until I told her.

"Okay…" I said slowly, "Take a seat."

Tori did as I told her, plopping gracefully on the blue mat, crossing her legs. "Okay, explain."

"So, I can sort of see Liz…"

She gave me a blank look, "See her….that can't be. She is no longer alive, unless you can see…"

"Bingo." I murmured, "_A ghost." _

I ran a finger along my jean leg. "I can see dead people. I guess Liz lived were I do now. That is why I know her."

Tori continued to pin me with her unsteady gaze. I kind of expected her to call me a liar. Just looking at her however, I could tell she believed me. Then yet her half-brother is a sorcerer, so to her anything is possible. Now I just felt worse, I told her, how dandy. But to her there is nothing special about what I can do. Tori without a doubt would do anything to process what I have even for a second, kill, grovel, anything, just to talk to the best friend she had lost. It made me feel no better than gum on a bottom of a shoe that I could talk to her Liz, and she could not.

Tori blew out a breath, shoulder sagging, her confidence she just had on display popping. "I guess we have a name for this…?"

"Um…yeah, they call it Necromancy."

"A mouth full," Tori, mutter. Her gaze looked around "Is she…"

"No."

"Chloe…look, I won't tell anyone about this. Mainly because people would think I belonged in a Looney bin, locked in a strap jacket. But also…I do know how it is to have something…to process something you don't want, to want be normal."

"Huh?"

She laughed "Simon _is_ my half-brother," she slid her gaze to him. "I'm a witch."

OH!

MY!

GOD!

Again I jumped. Looking at her in disbelieve. Should I even be surprised? Noooo. Am I? Yessss. Wow, we have our own little supernatural club. Uh…I don't know how to really feel about that one.

Somewhere in the house, there was a bang, sucking our attention away from the conversation being held.

"What was that?" Simon asked.

Derek got up "Don't know, Dad most likely dropped something."

It was a reassuring thought. But something just did not feel right.

All of us left the gym, Derek in front and I rounding the end. We all trooped down the stairs. Sneakers sounding like a hound of bulls. All of sudden Derek stopped. Broad back stiff, head tilted, nostrils flaring.

"She is _so_ mad." A voice hissed in my ear.

I jumped, already on edged. Liz did that appearance thingy. Now she was beside my hip.

"Liz?"

She smiled, but it was a force attempt.

"Who is mad?" I asked.

"I don't know. But something made her angry. I can just feel it, her anger. It's…coming off in waves."

Scared as hell, I caught up with Derek, but then stopped, wide eyes searching the empty room. Someone had trampled the living room. Many of the items sprinkled the floor, like glitter. The worn couch was tipped on the back, rickety legs in the air. The boy's television had a beat up side, glass cracked like a spider web in the far corner. Someone sure did a number here.

"Who did this?"

"Good question." Derek grumbled.

"The rest of the house is the same. Dad's nowhere in sight," Simon announced, jogging back into the room.

"What the hell! How could this happen?" Tori asked, outraged.

"I don't know." Derek said, toeing a photo frame, smashed. "Is his car still here?"

"Yes," Simon answered, confused.

This smelled funky; the house was turned upside down. The boys dad was nowhere in the house, but then yet his car was still here. Definitely funky…

"But…but we were all in the house, Shouldn't we all off heard…all of this?" Simon asked arms stretched out to the jumbled room.

That was one excellent question that hovered in all of our heads, I'm sure.

How come we haven't heard this…?

xxxXXXxxx

_Finally we are getting into the action. My favorite, I've always thought my best writing was action/ adventure._

_Please leave a review. _


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

_Breathe in…_

_Breathe out…_

_Breathe in…_

_Breathe out…_

That technique seriously does _not _work. Calm you down? Like hell it dose. I have every reason to freak out too. Finding out you're not the only one with powers, but your newest friend and his half-sister do too, can be a bit much. I can handle it. Your newest friends dad kidnapped in a blink of an eye is overkill on my nervous. I slid my eyes to Simon, who was staring at Derek fearfully. He was trying to conceal it. But he was no way as good at doing that as his brother.

"What are we going to do?" Simon asked.

Derek averted his eyes from Simon, taking in the damage room "At the moment, nothing."

"Nothing! Our dad was kidnaped Derek!"

"We don't know that!" Derek growled back. Derek's nostril flared, like heated balloons. His eyes heated. Derek closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, seemly trying to calm down. When he opened his eyes, they were blank and calm. Calmly he said "We don't really know what happened here. Let's not jump to any conclusions. Okay?"

Simon's shoulder sagged in defeat "Yeah, okay. Sorry. I sort of flew off the handle."

Derek nodded "I need to make a call." He rounded the corner, hulking frame disappearing. I watched confused. I wonder who he had to call. I switched my gaze back to Simon, frowning. "It's okay to be scared." I whispered. And it was. I didn't even know Simons dad that well, but I fear for him. Kat was a really nice guy, welcoming me in with open arms. The love he had for all his kids was always glowing in his face.

Simone breathed heavy "I know. Derek's freaked too. He just hides it better." Simon slumped on the righting couch "Way better."

"Everything is going to be okay." I told him gently. Did I really know that? No. But it seemed like the right thing to say. Simon knew that too, but he looked grateful, clutching on that tiny shed of hope that his dad is going to be okay.

An airy giggle swam the room. I examined the room, eyes landing on Liz. She was gazing at a few photos that were lying on the floor, which had slid out of a few broken frames "Wow….Derek looked so sweet back then." She said, studying them.

I got up and slowly walked over there, to not alert the other two. I toed the photo, peering at them. Liz was right. Derek had the cute cubby baby cheeks, and youthful glittering green eyes. All baby cute, no were near the man he had become "Funny I never noticed them before." She said. She shrugged and then turned her blue eyes to me "You okay?" concern laced the words.

I glanced at Simon and Tori, before nodding quickly. I really wished I was alone with Liz so we could talk in private. Something she had said early had been nagging me, nipping at my insides. Confusion flooded me. But I couldn't ask in front of the others… or could I? I cleared my throat "Uh… Tori…Liz is with us."

"_What?" _Tori jolted up. Before she was all ears, her mouth shut as her two brothers' talked about her missing father. Now she was on high alert, eyes darting around the room, trying to spy her dead best friend.

_Hello….I can only see dead people…_

Liz waved.

"She just waved." I mutter.

"Holy crap, I can't believe it. She is _really _here, right?"

I rolled my eyes at her. I had a half mind to yell 'Gotcha!' I didn't. I did say "Yes." I turned back to Liz and asked that question that blogged me ever since Liz told me "Who's angry?" I asked her.

Her eyebrows dipped in confusion for a minute, but then her eyes light with understanding "Oh. I don't really know for sure. But someone is _not _happy. I could just feel it. I came to tell you, but Tori's dad was kidnapped. So I had no chance."

"That's odd. You get the 'feeling' of someone not happy the same time Kit was kidnapped." Something was really not right here. I could feel it pretty strongly. It was an awareness sitting in my stomach, like a stone.

"Chloe, Explain. Now. And no one-sided conventions," A deep voice growled. I jumped, and whirled around. Green eyes bored a whole right through me. Dark, and terrifying. Rich and sexy.

"Uh Derek…" I swayed on my feet "What are you talking about?" I twined a blond string of hair around a finger, giving off the innocent look, which he did not believe, not even for a second.

"Chloe?" he demanded.

"Okay." I said, caving. "Um…a few seconds before w-w-e." I blew out a breath, slowing my words down. So it didn't sound like a splutter of words "Before we found your dad gone and the house trashed. Liz had come to me and told me someone was mad…She could feel it." My words faltered, how much should I say? I darted my eyes to Liz, who nodded encouraging "Someone has been watching me." I finished in a rush.

"Watching you?" he asked slowly.

"Yes. A car has been camping outside my house."

"Hell!" Simon yelled, jumping off the couch "Do you know who or _why_?"

"No." I admitted.

Derek ran a hand through his black hair "That is a problem."

"Soooomeone's hereeeee…" Liz singed.

_Knock, knock._

"Okay, stay right here." Derek said rushing out of the room

When he walked back into the room an older man was with him. He smiled at all of us, with perfect pearly white teeth. The unknown male came about to Derek's shoulder blade "Hello." He said politely.

"Chloe, this Andrew, Andrew this Chloe." Simon said to me "Hey Andrew." The two clapped hands.

Derek cleared his throat "Andrew might be of help with our dad."

Andrew's easy smile turned sober in an instant. "I think I know what happened." 

X~X~X

Rae looked at her phone anxiously for what felt like the tenth time in only a few short seconds, waiting for that call that she knew was coming soon. God, how do she get involved in crazy shit like this? Rae paced her room, nervous leaking out of every pore. She was so screwed, and there was no way out of it.

"Rae, honey, are you hungry?"

Rae looked over at her mother. After she had made that deal, she was shipped back to her mother. Rae had a feeling that her mother was paid heaps of money to keep her mouth shut, and to let her demon child to live under her roof. Her mother wouldn't have allowed it any other way.

He mother was still weary around her however, no money would change that.

"No." Rae muttered "I'm fine."

Her mom gave her a curt nodded, quickly leaving.

Her phone buzzed then.

Rae jumped out of her skin, fearfully glancing at it. It chirped back. With shaky hands Rae flipped the top "Hello?"

"Did you do it?" The women asked on the end. No point in chitchat.

"I did." Rae said, slumping on the floor next to her bed "She's clueless."

When Rae had met Chloe for the first time, her first impression had been 'great another dumb blond'. But Chloe was quite the opposite. She was shy, but still had some courage too. She was open-minded and sweet. Frankly it made it worse for Rae. If Chloe was a dumb blond, or some snotty girl, it would be loads easy. Guilt was all she felt.

"Perfect." The women purred.

Yup Rae was in deep. All she was now was someone's puppet.

X~X~X

_Please review! I would update so much faster if I knew people like this story. SO REVIEW!_

_Thank you! _


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

"Your father was kidnapped."

That statement was followed by a hush silence. Stunning everyone. He. Was. _Kidnapped! _I think Andrew rendered us all speechless. What does one say to _that _anyways? I darted my eyes over to Derek, Simon and then Tori. All three had different emotions, playing over each face. Simon had fearful, Derek's jaw was clutched with anger, and Tori had confusion. Still, no one said anything. "We have to call the cops." I mutter under my breath, the first to break this awful silence. I mean what else can we do? This was serious, and who knew who did this. Kit looked like he put up a good fight, but it just wasn't enough.

"We can't do that." Andrew said calmly.

"What? Why not?" I demanded, stamping my foot "He was kidnapped. We should call the cops."

Am I the only one who sees how serious this is?

"Because Chloe, this has nothing to do with the cops. The cops can't help us."

That made no sense. What else is there to do? And the cops are…cops. It's their job to figure this stuff out, right?

"Who?" Simon asked.

Andrew stared to pace back and forth then, soon to drill a whole right in the floor. He didn't respond for a few seconds, I'm sure to gather his thoughts; still he paced back and forth. "I-I," He blew out a breath. He turned to us "Who here has…._powers?"_ was what came out.

"He already knows." Liz stated by me in a creepy knowing voice.

I slid my eyes at her, raising a brow. Otherwise I said nothing.

She clarified for me "Andrew, he knows about you and everyone else." She looked back at me "Just thought you should know."

"Powers?" Simon asked, chuckling nervously, and rubbing his neck "C'mon Andrew, let's be serious here."

"Simon," Tori hissed "He needs to know if it helps us find Kit."

"Okay _wait, _just everyone wait a minute." Derek growled, both hands gliding through his hair. Derek turned his eyes back to Andrew. "Andrew what's going on? And I want you to tell us the truth."

Andrew gave him a tight nod "Your father has been taking from a group he used to be a part of a long time ago. The Edison group-"

Derek got a funny face, as soon as the _Edison group _rolled out of Andrew's mouth. His nostrils flared, green eyes throwing off sparks. I inconspicuous slid farther away from him.

"-I have a feeling they have him." Andrew muttered "Why, I don't know yet."

Confused I looked around the group. Everyone was quite, and stony, even Liz looked like someone had just kicked her puppy. Usually Liz was happy, and jumpy. One who made you feel like you needed a nap after talking to her. Now she looked like she sucked on something sour, as she looked at Andrew with contempt.

"I…I don't understand?" I spoke up. "Can someone enlighten me?"

Because I really felt like I was missing something. Something pretty important. The fact that Kit was kidnaped, or the fact Simon looked like he sucked on a huge lemon, and Derek…Derek looked like he always did, but something was different this time. He looked more intense more angered than ever. The Edison Group invoked this reaction from everyone. It had to have a connection with Kit's kidnap. I was sure of it.

"Well?"

Derek shook his head "Another time, Chloe."

"What? Wh-

"Another time," Derek growled.

I snapped my mouth shut in fear, still I glared at Derek. Derek ignored this, turning back to Andrew "We need to talk now." Andrew nodded, and then followed Derek out of the room. I crossed my arms.

"Simon…" I tried.

"Sorry Chloe. No can do, you gonna have to wait for Derek to explain, it's not really our place."

"Okay." I blew out a breath, plopping down next to Tori. The next half hour we all waited for Derek and Andrew to come back, still the two haven't returned. More than once I had glared at the door the two had recently left through, as if that would make it faster. It was doing nothing for my sanitary. Finally having enough of waiting, I stood "Okay, how about we clean, while we wait for the two to come back?" I asked them. Simon grateful nodded, stood also.

"Great idea Chloe,"

"You two can, I'll watch." Tori said.

"Really Tori? Get your ass over here and help." Simon said.

"You gonna make me," she countered.

"Simon." I whispered "Just let her go."

Simon grumbled under his breath as he bend next to a few frames that scattered the floor, as he took care of that. I stared to pick up the coffee table that took a rough fall, the leg was popped off. I picked it up, balanced it on the table. There was nothing I could do for it. So the next ten minutes or so Simon and I cleaned the room to look less like a mess. By time we finished Andrew and Derek were back.

"Hey, you guys clean the place. Thanks."

Simon shrugged "Took our mind off a few things. So what's going on?"

Derek ran a hand over his face, looking tired. "Andrew has agreed to stay with us, to avoid questions. Until we can find a way to help dad, Chloe…Chloe is staying here with us."

"I am?" I asked, the same time Tori asked "She is?"

"Yes." Derek said "We don't know how safe we all are. And the fact Chloe has someone watching her, its better if we all stay together."

It sounded reasonable coming from Derek. He was all cool and collected, but I think he was forgetting one major flaw to that plan.

"My aunt?"

"We are gonna deal with your aunt, don't worry about that." He said off handily. "Right now, we have to talk about out cover story. Okay so our dad is one a business trip, so he had asked our uncle Andrew to come and babysit us for the week he will be gone. Everyone got that." Derek switched his gaze to all of us, each one of us nodded.

"Um…is…is i-it later yet?" I asked.

Derek glared at me "No." He nodded at Andrew, who cocked his head in acknowledgment. Andrew turned to me "Come on Chloe. Let's take care of your aunt."

"Okay." I said slowly, still put off that Derek won't explain. Andrew clapped me on the back, we both turned to leave until Derek's voice stopped us

"Wait."

I looked back at him "Chloe. I will explain later, I promise, okay?" he stared at me, eyes bright in the truth he was speaking.

I believed him.

I nodded "I know."

Derek nodded "Simon, go with them. You sure know how to charm someone. They might need you."

Simon chuckled "You got it bro."

Together the three of us left.

* * *

This was not going to work.

This was seriously not going to work…

Why did I think this was going to work?

Cooped up in my living room, beads of sweat dotted my hair line. I never sweat, I sure was now. I was sweating bullets. It was me, Andrew, Simon and my aunt in our living room. Oh and Liz, who said she could not miss this. My aunt was altering her eyes between the three of us, I shot her a smile. Andrew smiled and began the fib we had rehearsed on the way here in the car "Lauren, first I wanted to introduce myself as Simon's Uncle Andrew." Andrew pointed over at Simon. "The reason I wanted to speak to you was because I was hoping that Chloe could stay with us for a week?"

Aunt Lauren frowned "Why?"

"Science project," Simon piped up.

Andrew nodded "Simon's dad is out of town for the week, so Simon had come to me about this problem. I doubt Kit would mind. Anyways the project involves sleeping habits. Now we do have an extra room. The guest room. And I will keep an eye on them. Also Chloe is friends with Simon's half-sister Tori, so you could think of it as a sleepover."

Well that was one juicy lie. Tori can't stand me. But I nodded in agreement.

Aunt Lauren looked thoughtful, as she gazed at us. "It's half of our grade too," Simon threw in, smiling at her. Aunt Lauren looked at me. "That true?"

I hated lying.

I _couldn't _lie.

But if I wanted to have her believe us, then that's what I have to do. But just as I was about to open my mouth and let the lie flow, my throat glued itself together, making it impossible to push out the lie. I blew out a breath. Aunt Lauren was watching me, waiting. The other two also watched, waited. Discarded the idea of actually lying to her with words, I just nodded.

She looked back at Andrew and watched him wearily "You will keep an eye on her right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And she will have her _own _bed right?"

Again Andrew nodded "Of course."

"And there will be no boys in that bed right?"

My face heated up as I stared at my aunt in mortification, as those humiliated words left her mouth. I made it a point not to stare at Simon as Andrew said "She will sleep alone."

Quite descended on us then as my aunt thought about it for a second, we let her gather her thoughts for a bit, all of us holding out breaths in. I will admit I wasn't happy about staying under the same roof as Tori, but the fact that someone's been watching me and Kit's disappearance. I knew the safest place was with Simon, Andrew and Derek. I'll pick safety over anything.

Finally my aunt agreed "Okay."

My eyes went wide "Really?"

She nodded "Yes, but I want you to call as much as possible. And you still have to go to school, and I except an A plus on this project. Got it?"

I nodded "Yes, I understand."

Andrew stood "Now since that's all settled, Chloe why don't you go pack."

I jumped up "On it." I looked over at Simon "Coming?"

He smiled, joining me. Once my door was closed, Simon hooted, air punching "I can't believe that worked."

"I know, I'll admit I thought she wouldn't go for it." I told him, grapping my sky blue carryover bag. I stared pilling it with my clothing.

"I know. I got worried when you almost choked over." He raised an amused eyebrow.

Stuffing my hand to flatting the clothes, so I could add more, I snorted "I hate lying. "

"You mean you can't." Simon corrected.

"That too," I said. Quickly I ran to my bathroom, grabbed a brush, tooth brush and a few other things, I walked back to my room with my arm full of stuff, but stopped. Simon was peering out of my window, his finger sliding the blinds out of the way. Discarded my pile in my bag, I joined Simon by the window, peeking out too. Not too far away the car sat idly, the windows were too black to show a face.

"Not too sneaky, huh?" Simon whispered.

"I don't know. I haven't had any problems. No strangers offering me candy or anything. All they do is watch me. But when it comes to my aunt there pretty much on their game. She hasn't notice them. It's like there not worried about me knowing about them." I paused, and then added "Like they _want _me to know."

Simon glanced at me thoughtfully, mulling over my words. "We will tell Derek that."

"Do you think this has something to do with the Edison Group?" I asked fearfully.

It seemed weird that Kit was kidnapped around the same time I found out I was being watched by my ghost friend.

Simon shrugged "Maybe."

I opened my mouth, all intend to hammer him about who the Edison Group was, but like a fly trap my mind caught the memory of Derek's voice. _"Chloe I promise I will tell you, okay?"_

I shut my mouth. I grabbed my bag, saying "Come on."

* * *

So what do you think? I would love some feedback...


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:

"Hey. I stopped by your house this morning?"

I shut my locker, and then faced Rae. "Oh. Yeah. I wasn't there." I told her, sliding the strap of my bag over my shoulder. Glad as hell it was the end of the day.

"I know your aunt told me," she replayed, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

I nodded absentmindedly. Last night was my first night staying over at Simon's house. When we had got back it had been so late, that there hadn't been any talking, which wasn't what I was hoping for. I hated to be stuck in the dark like this –like some five year old. I despised it. Not knowing what was going on and rather I liked it or not I was thrust into this mess completely. Derek was already in bed sleeping and so were Tori. Simon had quickly led the way to the guest bedroom I was using for the week, and then bid me a goodnight before quickly hitting the hay too. It was then I was left with my thinking…and dreaming, not a good thing. As I was switched into my bedclothes, I rolled so many different thoughts of what could be happening all in my head. I had a really hard time sleeping last night.

I woke up looking like a zombie, and I blamed Derek for it.

"Well…were where you?" She asked.

I bit my lip, contemplating if I should tell her or not. I didn't really know Rae all that well –we just met a few weeks ago. So I should keep it private, but looking into her deep brown eyes. I thought it couldn't hurt anyone.

"I'm…" I paused. "_Don't tell her." _Soft spoken, it drifted in my mind. So new to this, I wasn't sure if that was me, or a ghost._ "_I was…" _"Don't." _again, it clung to me deep in my mind. I blew out a breath. "I hung out with Simon this morning." I finished finally.

Odd, that wasn't really what I was going to tell her. I had every intention on telling her the truth. Not part of the truth. Rae's eyebrow rose and she smirked.

"_Ohhhh…" _She said, hip bumping me.

A dark rose color crawled up my neck. It wasn't like that _at all._ But sill I always blush like crazy when stuck in awkward situations. To cover the fact I was blushing, I headed down the school halls, Rae hot on my heels.

"So, what you guys do?" She asked. "Or do I not want to know?"

I rolled my eyes "Rae, it's not like that. We're just friends. That's all."

"Friends?" Rea huffed "How can you be friends with _that?" _she asked me.

I stopped, and turned to her, cocking my head to the side "What'd you mean?"

She looked at me like I grew another head. Or maybe she couldn't quite understand me "Simon. Is. Hot." She said each word slowly.

I blinked surprised. I guess I could see that. It would explain all the girls that heavily sign whenever he walked by, or those girls who flocked to him at every whim. And that might be why I get a lot of envy looks when I'm talking to him. But I really don't see Simon on a romantic level. Maybe a brother, or close friend, but that's all. He wasn't even really my type.

_Oh, and what is your type…?_

Dark green eyes,

Tussled hair,

Angry scowl,

Icky attitude,

Wow, Chloe back up. Those are the things you _don't _want in a guy, right?

I shook my head. Not the time anyways. I have way more pressing matters to worry about then who's my type. Like the fact someone is watching me, or Kit's disappearing. Yup, those are the things I should worry about. I continued down the hall. Mind empty of romance.

"So…you don't really see him in that way?"

"Nope, not at all," I told her. "So feel free."

"Ah…what? Ha no, um…he really isn't my type either." Rae grumbles.

"Oh. Okay." The rest of the walk was quiet. When I reached the school door, Simon was waiting for me; he smiled when his eyes landed on me "Hey Chloe…and Chloe's friends?"

"Simon this is Rae, Rae this is Chloe." I introduced them.

Simon shook hands with her, giving her his 'Simon smile' the one that had girls signing dreamy. Rae blinked, and then quickly withdraws her hand. She darted her eyes away "You guys got planes?"

Simon slowly lowered his hand, looking a bit put off that his smile didn't have any effect on her. "Uh…yeah, you could join us too?" Simon asked "If you want."

She shook her head, her mass of curls following the lead "I really can't. I'll let you too go then." She backed up "I talk to you later Chloe." She spun on her heels, and walked away.

"Wow…" Simon said.

I Smiled "Ready to go?"

Shaking his head, seemly in a daze he said "Yup."

XXXXX

"Chloe, can I have a word?" Andrew asked me.

I paused, mouth skimming the red flesh of my apple, about to take a bite "Um, sure?"

"Alone." He glanced at Simon. Who rolled his eyes. He slammed his text book closed, getting up. "Okay. I know when I'm not wanted."

When we were alone, Andrew took Simons seat at the kitchen table. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Okay." I replayed, twirling the apple. That was a fat lie. How could I sleep? When I had so many lewd thoughts about what was going on, rolling around in my head. The fact in the matter I watch a lot of horror flicks. I went from sick, deranged zombies to blood thirsty vampires being the cause of Kit's kidnap.

But those don't exist right?

"Good. That's good." He said nodding his head.

"Mhm…?"

"Okay….how are you doing with your powers?"

"So you do know about them." I said.

"I do. Kit's filled me in about a lot of stuff. I've known about Tori and Simon and…Derek. I just found out about you a few days before Kit's kidnap."

Wait? Derek has a power too?

I shook my head to clear it "I'm doing okay. I just found out about them myself not too long ago. But I've been seeing ghosts for a few years. I just didn't know what I was."

"I know. Derek talked to me about it. I have a friend. Who could help you? She's the same as you." He said, eying me "Is that something you would want?"

"You have a friend who's Necromancy too?" I asked amazed. I've never met another one before. I used to think I was the only freak who could see dead people. Then yet everyone travel in packs. You don't just have one spell caster but a group of them; you don't just have one vampire, but a whole cult –if they were real that is. So I shouldn't be surprised. But I still was.

"Okay." I agreed.

XXXXX

_Knock, Knock_

I felt like I was knocking on my death door….

It swung open "Yeah." He grumbled.

He looked like he just rolled out of bed. His black hair was tussled more so, rumbled. Derek also didn't have a shirt on –his body was in complete view. The slaps of muscle made my mouth dry. The only article of clothing was a pair of black sweats hung low on his hips.

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly.

Derek quietly stared at me through his black bangs. Finally moving aside, he said "Come in." He didn't move much, I ended up ducking under his arm, brushing against his skin. He was hot. His skin was hot –fever hot.

He closed the door.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yes." He said shortly, picking up a shirt. He slipped it on "Now I doubt that's why you stopped by Chloe."

"No. But your skin is hot. You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Chloe." He said. It was one word. My name. But it made me shiver at the way down to my toes.

"Okay, um…so Andrew told me about his friend. She'll be flying down here. She should be here in a day or two."

Derek nodded "That's good. You should learn more." He approved. He rubbed his eyes with a fist, looking flat out tired.

I bit my lip, to stop the question. Instead I told him the next thing "About the one who have been watching me. Did Simon clue you in a little?"

He nodded "Simon mentioned a few things about it."

"Okay so you know…there not to worry about me knowing?"

"I do. Witch could be a problem. I've been keeping an ea- eye out for them. So far no sight of them." He told me, grabbing a water bottle from his night stand. I watched him gulp it down, my belly felt like I had a million butterfly's fluttering around.

"Anything else?" he asked

"Yes." This was where I needed my courage. Cause frankly I was done waiting for him to come to me. Taking a deep breath I asked "Could you please explain now?"

Derek crushed the empty bottle. Still I held my ground. And waited.

A few seconds went by, he then nodded. "Take a seat."

I did.

It was time to find out who The Edison Group was…

XXXXX

Okay so finally Chloe is going to find out some stuff….

Please review and I'll update faster Thank you!


	14. Chapter Thriteen

**A/N: Okay you guys, here is the next chapter. I wanted to thank all the reviews I've gotten so far, there the best. Also this one is sort of short, but a lot goes on in this one. Enjoy **

**And keep the reviews coming….**

Chapter Thirteen:

I waited in the devils domain….uh…I mean Derek's bedroom. I waited in Derek's bedroom. But did it really feel any different. Nope not really. Feeling snoopy, I studied his stuff while I waited for him. Derek's room was neat and organized. A piled of textbooks were stack on the side of his desk –witch I'm picking though. Each one had my eyes grow larger. All of them were advance. Quickly I re stacked those. Moving on to his Cd collection –he had a lower bookcase he used. Derek had all types of music, classical, rap, and hip-hop, mental, punk, and rock. I re stacked those also. And resumed my spot on his bed, he walked in a second later, from his bathroom "Feel any better?" I asked him gently.

"Yeah," he replayed as he took a seat on his chair. Derek did look a tiny bit better. His face looked refreshed, and not as fevered as it was when I first knocked on his door.

I smiled.

"So the Edison Group…what is it?"

Derek ran his hand through his black hair, his face impassive. Pure stone "It's a group….I used to be a part of a long time ago. You do know I was adoptive, right?"

"I do." I confirmed. Out of everyone Tori had been the one to drop that bomb on me, when my eyes first landed on Derek Souza.

He nodded "That was where I was adoptive from."

My mind filled with confusion "Wait, the Edison Group is an adoptive agency?" I asked perplexed.

"No." Derek said slowly "Chloe, Simon is a sorcerer, Tori is a witch, and my dad's also a sorcerer. You thought I was the only one normal in this family?"

I blinked

"Kit is a sorcerer too?"

He nodded.

That is kind of odd. I guess I didn't really think much on it, with everything else that has been going on. "So what are you?"

He was quiet; diverting his eyes around the room, seemingly keeping his eyes from me. I frowned. Watching him closer, "What are you Derek?" I asked quietly. This time he did look at me. His green eyes were swimming with a bundle of emotions for once.

"Chloe I can't…not right now. I'm not like Simon or my dad. I'm not the good guy."

I stiffen. His words having an odd effect on me

Not a good guy? That was so bull. I didn't even really know him well. Sure I and his brother are close friends and Derek did help to figure out what I was. But I can tell you now. He was a good guy, but downplaying it.

"This isn't you telling me you're not the hero, but the bad guy is it? 'Cause I've seen and read about that too many times. I might have to slap you." I told him.

Derek's lips curved to the side, fighting off a smile "It might be."

I groaned "Okay Derek, why'd you let me be the judge of that m'kay?"

He didn't say anything, the humor from before washed from his face. He glared at the floor "I can't say now. Okay?"

I was going to protest, but then I remembered the actually reason why I came here In the first place. Besides I don't want Derek to tell me because I'm annoying him, but I want him to me because _he_ wants to. So I left it alone. "Okay, um…so the Edison Group, you used to be a part of it. Then what?"

"I actually lived there. When I was younger I was a part of a group…The Edison group is a horrible place, with horrible people. Because we were different, we were experimented on, treated badly…kinda like an animal of sort's. At the time Kit was a part of the staff there. But he had no clue as to what it was all about. The children I was with didn't make it, as I know of. That was when Kit took me in the middle of the night and I joined his family. We never looked back since. I think they took him because of his betrayal. It was a while ago, yes. But didn't mean they forgot."

I process all of that, inhaling it like a sponge. I had no clue as to what to say.

Derek not disturbed but that added more "The Edison Group is that. They capture people like us; supernatural kids, and do wicked stuff on us. Lately they've been capturing us because some kids are to strong and there worry. If you can't be fixed, they will…kill you."

A cool breeze ran down my spine at his words. I shivered.

"_A girl of about sixteen was killed in her home. She was found in her room by her mother. As of yet no one knows the cause of the death." A reporter said soberly, her wide eyes sad. "Her mother Anna Delaney found the body of her girl Elizabeth Delaney."_

"_What are you watching Chloe. You don't need to listen to this stuff." My aunt said._

_I looked away from the television "About a girl. She was found dead in her room." I told her sadly._

_My aunt clicked off the television "A lot of horrible things happened in the world. You can't dwell on them, but live your life." _

_X  
_

_Liz frowned, "What am I?"_

_"Yes. I've never met a ghost who could move things before. That means you had a power when you were alive, right?"_

_Liz looked away from me, nodding uneasy. "Yeah…Okay…I'm a Volo half-demon." She said quietly._

_"What is that?" I asked confused._

_"Means, I'm telekinetic… I can move things with my mind." She shrugged. "I was pretty…powerful. And sometimes I just couldn't control it. My whole family was afraid of me. Always tiptoeing around me, afraid to 'set me off.' "_

_I couldn't even imagine. My aunt and I are close, but I felt like I could never tell her what I have to go through, afraid she would look at me differently, treat me differently. I love my aunt to pieces, but every time I'm about to revel myself, something inside me holds me back. I just don't know what._

_"I'm sorry." I mutter, swallowing thickly I asked, "how did you…die?"_

_Liz jerked her gaze to me. "Chloe…I don't know…I just don't know…."_

I looked up at Derek, my mind swimming with new answers. My mouth parted, and I couldn't seem to get the words out. I can't believe it.

"Chloe?"

"I can't believe it…they killed her. The Edison Group killed Liz…."

XXXXX

_And there you have it. Some answers. Not all, but one step at a time. Now please review and tell me what you think?_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_So sorry for the long update. I was having a bit of now knowing were I want this to go. I sorta no but still had some things to work out. I hope you enjoy this chapter_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

"… Her parents set her up."

"_I don't believe it!"_

A voice behind me shirked. I spiraled around fast just to face a pissed off ghost. Liz's face was outraged, her eyes brimming with tears. The fat tears rolled down her cheeks, so pure white, it shimmered like jewels embed in her skin, against her ghostly complexion. They hit the carpet, seemingly to seep through, drying in a blink of an eye. Beneath the anger I saw the hurt she felt. I felt it too. Liz grew on me. Yes, she was dead, but I've never been good with making friends, nor keeping friends. A dead friend seemed to fit me well, since I can't keep lived ones. And watching her hurt made me ache.

"Liz." I said soothing. "Please, just listen to m-"

"No!" She interrupted me. "You're a liar." She accused.

I blinked in bafflement. That's not something to lie about. Sure, if I said it was daylight when it was night, or say the sky was green, and the grass blue, now that was no biggie, but to lie about your parents killing you? I would never do that.

"I would never lie about that." I said calmly.

"You are! You're lying to me!" She yelled, and then in a softer voice, she asked, "How could you Chloe?"

I inhaled a deep breath, knowing were the root of the hurt is. She's upset that I'm lying, betraying her. She can't think like that. I have to try to let her see.

I glanced behind me at Derek. He was sitting on his bed a diligent look on his face, his emerald green eyes never altered from the two of us. Right now, I wished I could hear what was going on in his head. So bad I wish instead of speaking and seeing the dead, I could read minds. I have a feeling with Derek it's something I'm going to wish countless times. I better get used to it then.

I looked back at Liz. "I wouldn't lie to you. I wasn't planning on telling you like this. I just made the conclusion now myself. I don't even believe it yet." I told her.

And it was true. My aunt put me in a plastic bubble all my life. Stood by as a protector, and made sure nobody or nothing came close to popping it. I wasn't used to dealing with this type of stuff. I watch this stuff on television. I know my aunt did it because she loved me, and wanted what was best for me. But there are times, like this one, were I just wished she would have let me out of that bubble, and to let me discover the world as it is.

Liz shook her head. "Chloe, they didn't do this." She waved her hand around her body. "I'm their daughter, they just wouldn't."

But they would.

I remember Liz telling me how powerful she was. Her parents were always walking on eggshells around her, afraid to set her off.

"Liz…" I said brokenly.

"They did not do this!" She yelled.

"Chloe's right." Derek spoke up for the first time.

She turned to him. "What?" she whispered.

Derek was staring at me. "You're right."He said again.

Liz turned to me. "Ask him, Chloe! Ask him how you're right!" She demanded.

I nodded. "Derek could you explain." I asked softly.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck. "It's Simon."

I'm sure my face spoke volumes. He better tell me more.

He understood alright. He reveled more. "Simon, when one of us dies, he can feel it."

"Feel it?" I asked.

Derek nodded. "It's been like that for a long time, since he was a younger boy. When a supernatural dies, Simon can physically feel it. After a death he's in bed for days. A night before… it happened, Simon was keeling in pain, he bailey could move. Throughout the night he was throwing up, sometimes barfing up blood. The next day I went to school just to find out Elizabeth Delany from our school was found dead in her own room. I knew why."

"But how is that possible? Can Toir feel it too since she's a witch?" I asked.

Derek shook his head. "I never much understood it, but no Toir can't feel it. It's always been just Simon."

Liz lost it then. "No!" She yelled.

I felt power vivid in the air, kissing my skin. I shivered. Liz looked for the first time, like something right out of a horror film. Her skin crackled with energetic power, her eyes bleeding dark, and angry. She yelled again, a retching nose that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

I covered my ears. "Liz!" I yelled.

But she was already gone, and I knew there was nothing I could do.

"Chloe!" Derek yelled.

I felt his body before I saw it. Derek leaped off the bed, and prowled into me, knocking me to the floor. His body shields me, his hands placed over my head for protection. Protection from what? I wasn't too sure. I picked my head up off the floor, and peered through his fingers. Oh man. The sight was both heart breaking and terrifying. Liz eyes were doll like –big and glassy, and her small frame shaking. Derek's room became erratic, just so totally unbelievable. Books shook on Derek's bookcase, before piloting right off the shelves, bouncing off walls, and the ceiling. In the background Derek's bed was lifted, suspended off the floor, as if being held my invisible strings. Posters on the walls were shredded, the tiny pieces zipping around the room like a snowstorm. Derek desk are broken in pieces, the heavy wood parts dangerously souring though the air. I yelped as one flew this way, slamming my head back down to the floor. I felt my hair fluffed as it bailey skimmed me. I heard Derek curse on top of me though.

"Are you okay?" I called over the noise.

"Yeah," He mumbled close to my ear. "Just hold still, and try not to move much."

This was so out of my element. Give me some paper and a pen, and I could write out this scene perfectly. Have me as the heroin that stops the out of control ghost, without a scratch. In real life, I knew that was so not going to happen. But I had to do something, right? Or I and Derek were going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble. Derek couldn't do much, since he can't see Liz. I was the only one that could do something. The only one to get us out of here alive. I had to jump into one of my many scenes, and do something.

"Let me up." I said softly to Derek.

"What!" he roared. "Chloe, are you completely out of your mind!"

I knew he wouldn't listen. One thing I've learned about Derek was he was so stubborn.

"Derek, I'm the only one that can do something, since I can see her." I told him reasonable. "So please, just let me up, so I can help."

"Chloe, you're going to get hurt." He told me softly.

I melted slightly. Well at least I knew he cared, right?

"I won't. She won't hurt me." I told him.

I was hoping saying them would make them true. She wouldn't hurt me right? I wasn't really too sure about that. I know my Liz wouldn't hurt me, but this one? I blew out a breath. Chloe don't back out you have to do this.

"Derek, _please."_ I begged.

For a second I thought he was going to say no again. But just as I was going to beg again, a loud smash vibrated through the room. Derek cursed again.

"Fine." He said gruffly, "But I'm not going anywhere. You're going to have to stop her with me right next to you."

I was going to point out to him that wasn't safe and he should stay on the floor, but I decided not to. Derek didn't listen to anyone, and we were wasting precious time. I felt the heat of Derek's body leave. With shaky legs, I pushed myself up. Gosh, it was so much worse up here. I shrieked as Derek's coiled black and blue blanks came bawling into me. I pushed them off.

"Liz!" I yelled "Please! You have to stop. I'm so sorry, but this isn't the way!"

Her state didn't change.

"We're going to stop them!" I shouted. "I promise. I won't let your death go as a waste. They well pay." I said, promisingly. I took a few pensive steps towards her.

"Chloe." Derek said in warning.

I waved him off "Don't worry Derek," I said to the side of my mouth.

I realized the closer I got to Liz, the more I saw the real her in her eyes. The power that swirled around us leasing a bit too.

"Liz." I said softly. I stepped over a ribbed up book. "Please stop."

He eyes pierced me. She shook her head, "Chloe." She murmured.

"Yes, I'm here." I told her gently.

Ever so slowly, I felt the air around me go slack with power. Things slowly stared to drop around us. Never did I move my eyes from her face, but murmured her name again softly. I swallowed thickly. Slowly another tear fell down her cheek. I felt my own eyes water. I tried to blink them away, but it didn't help much.

I reached her, and spoke the softest yet. "I'm going to make them pay for this. When I found out the exact people who took your life away, they well pay." I knew I was promising her and me. I could hear it in my voice. Liz too.

Lastly the bed was placed back on the floor.

And Liz was back.

I felt Derek walk behind me. "We're going to stop them." He said to her.

She looked at him, and nodded slowly. She then winked out. I had a feeling she wanted some time to put herself back together, and too come to terms with her parents being the main reason why she's dead. I knew she will be back.

I also knew she would help us take them down.

* * *

Ah… so nice to have this chapter all done. I'm sorry for the long update, and hope you guys are still enjoying this.

Please review!


End file.
